A Thief's love
by Blood Thirsty Angle
Summary: *Set in Domino* When you love someone, you would do anything for them. What happens if your love dosen't seem to remember you? What would you do? *Sequel to a Thief's promise*
1. Chapter 1

Heheheh Hello readers. I'm back with the long awaited sequel to a Thiefs promise

*akward silence*

Thought so. Anyway, I got bored and decided to write the sequel. I reread the first one and I was like HOLY CHEESE there are a lot of mistakes. With that note, I kind of want to do better on this one, so if you have any advice, it would be much appreciated. Even though the last one had tones of mistakes, I had fun writting it, and isn't that what fanfiction is about?

*more akward silences*

With reviews I like good supportive comments and constructive critism is appreciated. Not too harshly if you don't mind. NO FLAMES! If you do not like this story that is fine, I don't care, but don't read something that has a pairing you don't like. Keep in mind that someone else might like the pairing. Don't like it, Don't read it.

Also, I don't own Yugioh and I would never want to. It belongs to the person who created it. Kudos to him. I don't own any of the characters. Not even Elecktra Merane, who belongs to the lovely Sorceress of the nile. The OOC might be mary sues, but they are not very important in the story(besides Elecktra)

So now stop reading this boring junk and start reading the story. Arigato. ^-^

* * *

_"Happy, That's how you made me feel Bakura."_

_"Teana! What's going on!"_

"_I have lived my whole life being a servant, but you let me have a taste of adventure and freedom."_

_They were silent for a moment, just him holding her and stroking her hair, and her taking very shallow breaths. She looked up at him, smiling, and traced the scar on his face._

_"I'm home." She said, running a hand down his face._

_The man looked at her, puzzled. "What?"_

_"When I'm with you, I'm home."_

_"Teana!"_

Anzu woke up from her bed with a start. A line of light sweat ran down her face. Placing a hand over her heart, she took deep breaths, trying to calm her speeding heart.

'_What a weird dream._' She thought _'But it seemed so familiar_

Getting out of bed, she went over to the window. The moon was beginning to set, but the sun had not risen yet. Glancing at her alarm clock, she noticed it was 3:35A.M.

"Great." She grumbled. "I have three more hours till school. Just great."

Anzu fell back on her bed, staring at the ceiling. The dream was bothering her more than she wanted it to. Truth be told, the dream had been the same one for a week now. It was always in different places, like a palace, an abandoned village, yet it was the same people. A man with snow white hair, and a girl who looked exactly like her, only younger and tanner.

Pulling out her cell phone, Anzu scrolled down her contact list, until she found the name she wanted, Elecktra Merane and began to type her message.

**Hey, Elecktra, Can I talk to you?**

She waited for a few minutes, knowing the magician was a light sleeper and was often up early in the morning. Sure enough, a message came back.

**Ugh, what Anzu, I'm trying to sleep.**

Anzu gave a small smile, knowing her friend would listen to her anyway.

**I had a weird dream. I dreamt that I was in the past, but with someone I don't recognize.**

Anzu stared at her phone, waiting for the next message to arrive.

**That's weird. What happened in it?**

**It was like a flash back, like I had been there.**

Anzu took another breath. She was feeling very tense, like something very big was going to happen soon. Hearing her phone vibrate again, she looked down at her new message.

**Can you tell me the rest at school? I'm kind of tired.**

**Sure, well, have a good night**

Anzu put her phone back on her night stand and continued to stare up at the ceiling of her room. She wasn't going to get anymore sleep that night.

"Anzu, you look like a fright!"

Anzu plunked down at the kitchen table and put her head down. Hearing her mother say that didn't exactly make her feel any better.

"Geez Mom, that makes everything better." Anzu said sarcastically.

Miku Mazaki, otherwise known as "Mom" put a hand on her daughters forehead in worry.

"You don't have a fever do you darling?"

Anzu swatted her mothers hand away. "No Mom, I'm fine."

Her mother gave her a smile and went back to cooking breakfast. Anzu sat her head up and noticed her father and older brother were not present in the kitchen.

"Hey, Mom, where's Dad and Hiro?"

At that moment, a man with platinum blond hair walked in with a newspaper in his hand,giving Miku a kiss as he walked by. Anzu gave him a cheerful smile as he sat down at the table with his morning coffee.

"Good morning Dad."

Arashi Mazaki looked up from his paper to see his daughter. "Ah, good morning Anzu."

Right after he said that, Anzu's older brother, Hiro, walked into the room, with his school uniform on, looking perfect as usual. Running a hand through his platinum blond locks, he gave his family a smile.

"Good morning everybody. Anzu, you look like a fright."

Anzu gritted her teeth. "Thanks for noticing. You look perfect as usual."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You know exactly what..."

The two of them were interrupted by Miku swatting her spatula on the table between them.

"That's enough you two, can we not have bickering this morning please?"

Both teens sighed. "Yes Mom."

Miku smiled and placed breakfast on the table. As her mother sat down, Anzu took note of her. Miku Mazaki was graceful, if not a leader in her own way. She was the exact image of a perfect mother. She always had everything under control, made the best food, and took care of the house. The Mazaki family had one of the nicest houses on the block. Anzu knew that if she were a mother, she would want to be just like her mom.

"Anzu?"

Anzu stopped thinking. "Yes Mom?"

"Are you sure you're feeling alright? You've barely touched your food."

Anzu took her fork and tore a bit of her pancake apart and put it in her mouth.

"See Mom? I'm fine and I'm eating."

Miku gave her an unconvinced look, but dropped the subject. Instead she turned to Hiro.

"Hiro, how are your classes coming along?"

Hiro swallowed some juice. "Very good. I'm going to run for class president."

Arashi looked impressed. "Really? Well I'm sure you'll win. Your the smartest senior in the school."

Anzu swallowed hard. She wished her father would say that to her. In a way, Anzu was sort of jealous of her older brother. Hiro was a Straight A student, on the student council, captain of the football team, and the smartest student in the school. Not to mention one of the most good looking.

Anzu on the other hand, was the opposite. She was an A B student, only part of one school activity:Chorus class, and a dancer, much to her fathers annoyance. Arashi thought dancing was a waist of time and didn't do anybody any good. When Anzu told him she wanted to be a dancer, he just laughed and told her to find something else. Anzu, being stubborn, decided not give up that dream and decided to prove him wrong. So far, that wasn't going very well.

"So Anzu, how is school going for you?" her father asked

Anzu smiled. "Pretty well. Math is getting harder, but I should be able to figure it out."

Arashi nodded. "If you need help, remember to ask Hiro. He is a math genius."

Anzu nodded and smiled, but inside, she was annoyed. Hiro was just so good at everything it seemed. And everything Anzu did just seemed mediocre.

The clock chimed 7:30, making Anzu and Hiro stand up, and bid their parents goodbye. As they walked to school, Anzu let her brother go ahead of her. Standing in front of a game shop, she waited for her best friend in the whole world, Yugi Moto. Stepping inside the shop, she greeted his grandfather.

"Good morning Grandpa! Is Yugi up yet?"

Grandpa waved at her from behind the counter. "Yes, he should be down here any moment."

"That's good. I hope he slept well last night."

"Eh? What was that?"

Anzu smiled. "Oh nothing, just talking to myself."

"Grandpa? Is that Anzu downstairs?"

Grandpa chuckled. "Yes Yugi, now hurry up and come downstairs."

No more than one minute later, Yugi appeared in the shop, looking as small and innocent as ever. His eyes lit up when he saw Anzu.

"Anzu! Good morning!"

"Good morning Yugi."

"Ready for school?"

"Sure. Now let's go."

Anzu pretty much dragged Yugi out of the shop and all the way to school. As they walked into their classroom, they saw their friends all gathered around a table. Sitting at the table was Jounouchi Katsuya and Elecktra Merane. In their hands, were duel monster cards and from the looks of it, Jounouchi was losing.

Elecktra smirked confidently. "I play Isis the trickster in attack mode, and due to her special effect, I can attack you directly! But I'm not done yet. I'll have Horus the all seeing eye attack your baby dragon!"

And just like that, the duel was over. Jounouchi slouched in his seat with a pout on his face.

"Aw man, I lost to you for the fourth time this week."

Elecktra smiled and stood up. "Better luck next time."

She went over to Anzu, ready to talk about what happened last night, when the bell rang. They all sat in their seats, both girls being lucky they sat next to one another. Elecktra smiled and began to write something down on a piece of paper just as their teacher, Mr. Okada walked into the room.

Smiling at his students, he began to read the morning announcements, just as Elecktra passed Anzu a note.

**Explain more about this dream**

Nodding her head, Anzu began to write on the piece of paper

**As I said in the text message. It was like I had been there before.**

**Weird. I wonder what this could mean.**

**Do you believe in past lives?**

Anzu noticed Elecktra stopped writing for a moment, thinking about what Anzu had just wrote.

A few minutes later, the paper returned to her desk

**Sort of. I mean, it could happen**

**I beginning to wonder if that's the answer**

**Very funny. Let's find a logical answer first**

"Ladies, how many times have I told you? No passing notes in class!"

Both girls sat up a little straighter in their seats, not wanting to have Mr. Okada lecture them even more.

Mr. Okada gave Anzu a disappointed look.

"And Ms. Mazaki, your brother never passed notes in class. I expect you to do the same."

Anzu inwardly gave a sigh of annoyance. Why did her teachers want her to be just like her brother?

Mr. Okada was about to continue the morning announcements, when a knock at the door interrupted him. Mr. Okada opened the door to see the school principle, Mrs. Suzuki standing there.

Mr. Okada turned to his class. "Please remain in your seats. I'll be back."

The minute he was out the door, the whole class started talking. Elecktra scooted her chair closer to Anzu's.

"So what do you thinks going on?"

Anzu shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. What do you think?"

"Maybe he got fired?"

"Elecktra!"

"What? It could happen."

Anzu resisted the urge to smack her forehead, but at that moment, Mr. Okada walked back into the room with a boy that had unruly strange white hair. No one could see his face because he kept his head down.

Mr. Okada cleared his throat. "Class, this is our new student from England."

"ENGLAND! That's so cool!"

Mr. Okada glared at the girl who just spoke. "Ms. Yuuki. Please be quiet."

The boy shyly glanced up at his peers, then quickly glanced back down. Anzu frowned. She had seen this boy somewhere before, but she couldn't place why.

"Anyway," Mr. Okada continued. "This is Ryou Bakura."

Anzu nearly dropped her jaw as the boy lifted his face. Standing there in front of her was the boy from her dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my fellow readers. I am back. Did anyone miss me?

Bakura:Who would miss you?

Me:You bring up an excellent point. Anyway, thanks to the wonderful support of the dear Sorceress of the Nile, I shall continue this story with chapter two. And I forgot to mention this story is for her. Whoopsie XD

Elecktra:That is sad

Me:-.- Yes it is. Anyway, I don't own Yugioh or any of its characters. They all belong to the creator of Yugioh. I dont even own Elecktra. She belongs to the Sorceress of the Nile. I only own the OCS, Such as the Mazaki family and the minor characters.

Bakura:If she did own Yugioh, we'd be doomed

Me:GET READING! Please ^-^

* * *

_Recap: Standing in front of her, was the boy from her dreams._

Anzu felt the blood drain from her face. There was no way on earth that this boy could look exactly like the one from her dreams. It was impossible, and yet, there he was.

"Hello everyone." he said shyly.

Anzu felt Elecktra nudge her, giving one of her confused looks. "Anzu, what's wrong?"

Anzu shook her head, telling her friend that nothing was wrong. Elecktra gave her a look that said she wasn't convinced and would demand an answer later on.

Mr. Okada walked around the room with a desk in his hand, searching around the room for a place to put it. Ryou followed close behind him with the chair, looking slightly timid of the people around him. Anzu nearly ran out of the room when Mr. Okada placed the desk right next to Anzu.

"Alright Mr. Bakura, you can sit here next to Ms. Mazaki."

Ryou nodded, giving Anzu a shy look and sat down at the desk. He looked at the girl sitting next to him and nearly gasped. She was..the same girl from his Yami's memories.

Ryou felt his millenium ring press into him from inside his shirt. He hated the damn thing. Whenever he tried to get rid of it, it alway's came back to him. He felt as if he was cursed with the ring until the day he died.

Ryou raised his hand. "Mr. Okada, may I use the restroom please?"

Mr. Okada nodded and he walked out of the room and into the bathroom down the hall. He stood in front of the mirror, holding the ring in his hands.

"Why are you acting up now?" he grumbled to the ring.

The ring buzzed in reasponse, and a voice answered him. _"I felt a prescense. One I hadn't felt in a long time."_

Ryou groaned. "Why can't this wait till later?"

_"Would you rather have me take over you? I'm curious to see where you are."_

"No! Please don't ruin another school for me! Please?"

_"Ha! A good man would probably leave you alone, but I'm bored. I'm itching to spill some blood somewhere."_

"No! Please! I'm begging you! Don't!"

But it was too late. Ryou saw the ring begin to shine and soon blackness clouded his vision, and he soon found himself trapped withing the rings many halls. Ryou felt tears come to his eyes. Another school, ruined, because of him.

The spirit of the millenium ring, otherwise known as Bakura, grinned maliciously. He was finally free from that acursed ring. Although he got out of it often, he still hated being trapped in it. All those centuries he had been trapped in it made him very bored.

"Now," he said to himself. "Which way do I go?"

Searching through his other half's memories, he travled to class 1-B and opened the door. He noticed the, teacher, Mr. Okada or whatever his name was, yapping some lesson to his students. Seeing an empty desk, he sat in it, seeing Ryou's school books next to it.

"Ah, Mr. Bakura, glad your back with us." the teacher said as he sat down. Bakura nodded and pretended to pay attention.

Glancing around the room, he examined the people around him. On his right side, was a boy with odd cone shapped hair, passing a note to a boy with blond hair sitting in front of him. He noticed all the students were wearing the same uniform, which made them boring. Except for one boy.

Narrowing his eyes, he saw the boy was very short, a midget as this generation would call it. His hair was spiky blond, the front bangs black and red, and he looked a lot like the pharoah from many centuries ago. His suspicians were concluded when he saw the millenium puzzle around his neck.

Bakura grinned. He had no intention of getting Ryou kicked out of this school now. Not when the pharoah was nearby.

"Hey Anzu, do you have a spare pencil? I can't find mine."

Bakura turned his head to the left to see a girl with long black hair with white streaks talking the the girl next to him. His eyes nearly fell off his face when he saw who it was.

_'No way, there is no way that girl can look like her, no way!' _He said to himself.

And yet there she was. She had the same chocolate brown hair, only it was shorter, smooth skin, though it was paler, but the eyes remained unchanged. They were still that beautiful shade of blue.

Teana, or as this lifetime called her, Anzu, turned to him with a cheerful smile on her face. When there eyes met, they forze in place. Neither one of them looking away from each other.

Anzu swallowed hard. This boy was different from others. She knew it from his eyes. They seemed older than they actually were. His eyes, if she looked deeply into them, expressed pain, a deep pain that haunted him. She felt as if she knew him from somewhere, and yet, her mind was drawing a blank.

"Ms. Mazaki, Mr. Bakura, eyes on the board. You can socalize later."

Anzu turned back to face Mr. Okada, her face slightly pink from embaressment. She quickly glanced at Elecktra, who was now giving her a questioning look. Anzu quickly mouthed 'I'll tell you later.'

Elecktra nodded and went back to the lesson. Anzu tried to pay attention, but she could still see Ryou's eyes on her, watching her every move. Needless to say, it was beginning to freak her out.

It kept going like this through Math, Science, History, and all the way to English. Anzu was glad when the lunch bell rang and she could finnaly get up and move over to her friends. Strangely though, it was Jounouchi who confronted her first, much to Elecktra's annoyance.

"Hey Anzu, looks like you got the hots for the new guy."

Anzu blushed. "No I don't. where did you get that crazy idea?"

Elecktra smirked. "You two were practically eye balling each other the whole morning."

Anzu's blush deepend. "That doesn't mean anything."

Her other friend, Hiroto Honda snorted. "Doesn't mean anything my ass."

Anzu rolled her eyes before they all went into the lunch room. Before Anzu could go in, she felt a hand grab her wrist. She turned around only to see Elecktra standing there.

"What happened in class? You looked shocked." Elecktra demanded.

Anzu looked back at the lunch room. "Let's go somewhere private."

Elecktra nodded and she followed Anzu to one of the empty classrooms. Sitting on one of the desks, she gave her friend an inquisitive look.

"Alright. Start talking."

Anzu sighed. "That boy, Ryou, is the same one from my dreams."

Elecktra's eyes widened. "What? There is no way that could happen!"

"Why would I lie about something like this?"

Elecktra sighed. "Your right. You never lie, that I know for sure."

Anzu stared at the ground. "That's not true. I lie more often than you realize."

"You do? I've never heard you say that. Spill."

Anzu sighed again. "I'm tired of everyone comparing me to Hiro. I lie with a smile everytime they ask me how great he is or when he does something great."

Elecktra nodded. "I know how you feel Anzu, I have a brother too and I get compared to him all the time. Just be who you are and stay out of his shadow. Look how great I turned out?"

Anzu laughed. "Thank's Elecktra, but I wish it were that easy. I'll work on it okay?"

Elecktra nodded and both girls went off into the lunchroom where their friends were. Yugi waved to them the minute he saw them.

"Hey guys," he called. "Where were you."

"Just getting something from Elecktra's locker." Anzu lied.

Yugi nodded and took a bite out of his lunch. Anzu stared at hers, not feeling very hungry. Jounouchi and Hiroto eyeing her lunch. Smiling, she scotted her lunch over to them. Both of them looked at her strangely.

"I'm not very hungry." She said

Both of them shrugged and began to eat her lunch. At that moment, Ryou walked in, looking shy and not really knowing where to go. Yugi, being kind hearted waved him over.

"Hey Ryou! Over here! You can sit with us!"

Ryou gave them a grateful look and came over, sitting right across from Anzu.

"Thank you, you guys, I wasn't sure where I should go."

Jounouchi patted his back. "No worries. You can sit with us anytime."

Ryou smiled. "Thank you."

Elecktra leaned forward, resting her chin on her hands. "So Ryou, what brings you to Domino City?"

Anzu noticed Ryou tense a little. "My father got a new job here. Also I lived here for a little while when I was little."

"Why did you move to England then?" Hiroto asked.

Ryou paused. "My mum and little sister, Amane, died in a car accident. So we moved somewhere else."

All of them were quiet. Elecktra looked tense, probably thinking about her past. Everyone else just looked akaward.

Ryou smiled. "It's okay. I don't really remember them much. I was only six."

Jounouchi nodded. "I know if my little sister, Shizuka died, I would never forget."

"Or if my older brother Simon died." Elecktra added.

Anzu cleared her throat. "If my brother Hiro died, it would be very sad in my home for a long time."

Bakura stared at the girl. He didn't realize she had a new family in this life time. This was going to be a problem.

At that tone, the afternoon class bell rang, telling everyone to go back to their classes. Anzu sighed in content. The day was almost over.

Unfortunatly, the rest of the day seemed to drag on forever. During Family Economics class, all they did was take notes, In gym, all they did was play dodge ball, since the teacher was sick. By the time it was 2:20, Anzu was ready to bolt out of the classroom.

"Hey Anzu?"

Anzu turned to see Ryou standing there. "Yes Ryou?"

"I don't quite get this math problem and I heard your good at math, so can I have some help?"

Anzu smiled. "Sure, it's pretty simple once you get the hang of it."

Bakura stared at her once she started helping him with the mouth. He knew Ryou had already learned the pythagrium theory, which is what they were now learning. He only wanted to get closer to Anzu.

"So there you go. Anything else you need help with?" she asked.

Bakura shook his head. "No, I got it now. Thank you."

She smiled. "Anytime."

Bakura smiled at her. "Hey Anzu?"

She looked up at him. "Yes Ryou?"

"What's it like in Domino city. I haven't been here for awhile."

Anzu thought for a moment. "Well, it's a pretty quiet city, for the most part. The scenary is nice and so are most of the people."

Bakura nodded. "That's exactly how I remembered it."

Anzu smiled, and suddenly saw something peaking out of his jacket.

"Hey, what's that?" she asked.

Bakura looked down to see his Millennium Ring peaking out. Seeing no need to hide it, he took it out.

"This is an artifact my father bought for me when he went to Egypt. It's called the Millennium Ring."

Anzu saw Yugi and Elecktra's ears perk up at the word Millennium Ring. Comming over, they examined it.

"You have one too?" Yugi asked. "I have the Millennium Puzzle."

Elecktra smiled. "That ring is pretty cool. I have the Millennium Coin."

Bakura gave her a strange look. "Millennium Coin?"

Elecktra dug in her pocket and brought out a golden coin. "It's very rare and it only bonds to those with Magic Egyptian blood or Magicians."

Bakura nodded, knowing that there were other rare millennium items made. "That's pretty cool."

The new found friends would've continued, but Mr. Okada cut them off.

"Mr. Moto, Mr. Bakura, Ms. Mazaki, and Ms. Merane, this is study hall, not social hall. Get back to work."

Bakura rolled his eyes once the teacher wasn't looking. The man was really beginning to annoy him.

When the 3:00 bell rang, the students practicall ran out of the class. Anzu waited for Elecktra outside of the school.

"Hey Elecktra, what are you doing right now?" She asked her friend as she got outside.

Elecktra dug around for her phone. "I'm hanging out with Marik and Ishizu today.

Anzu's face fell. "Oh, okay, maybe some other time."

Elecktra put a hand on her friends shoulder. "How about I spend the night at your house tomorrow. It's Friday after all."

Anzu nodded. "I'd like that."

A motorcycle showed up in front of the school, revealing a boy with tanned skin and blond hair. Elecktra smiled and climbed on the back of the bike.

"See ya Anuz!" she called as the bike took off.

Anzu smiled and waved before walking home. She would've hung out with her other friends, but Hiroto had to help his grandma, Jounouchi was hanging out with Mai, and Yugi had to help his Grandpa with work. So Anzu had nothing to do.

As she walked home, she didn't notice a boy with white hair following her home.

* * *

Well this chapter was longer and probably BORING! I feel ashamed of myself. But in my defense, I wanted to get some interaction between the characters.

Bakura: LAME

Anyway, I forgot to mention this in the first chapter. The list of name meanings.

Miku: Beautful sky

Arashi: Storm

Hiro: Generous

Anywho, I realize Hiro is probably not a good name for Anzu's brother, but I think it fits.

I'll be back with chapter 3 soon. No flames please!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back!

Bakura:Oh gods

Me: Don't be so grumpy, you should be glad I'm updating.

Anzu:I am.

Me: See? Anyway, Blah blah blah I don't own Yugioh, blah blah blah I don't own Elecktra. Reviews are still the same. NO FLAMES! Constructive criticism and nice comments please. Thankyou

Anzu:Now get reading

* * *

Anzu let out a sigh as she walked home. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shinning brightly, white fluffy clouds danced in the sky, and the birds were singing merry tunes. And yet, Anzu was sad. None of her friends could hang out with her today.

"Man, I need a life." She muttered to herself, running a hand through her hair. Taking a left turn, she headed past the game shop, hoping to see a glimpse of her friend, but sadly, he wasn't there. Sighing, she continued on her way home.

While she was walking, Anzu thought about Ryou. He seemed harmless enough, but Anzu could tell something was off about him. He seemed to be carrying a burden. Something he probably didn't want to share. Anzu could understand that. After all, even she had things she didn't want to share. Things that were painful to think about.

Anzu shook her head, shaking the dark thoughts from her mind. She should be thinking positive things, things that would make her feel better. Like getting to know Ryou better. And she was being honest, she really did want to get to know Ryou a lot better. The more friends you had, the happier you were.

Just as Anzu was about to cross the street, an ice cold wave hit her mind. Grabbing her head in pain, she backed up into an alleyway, not really noticing the stuff she knocked over in an attempt to relieve the pain in her head. She felt like she was having a migrane only ten times worse.

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SOMEONE HELP US!"_

_"PLEASE! NOT MY BABY! STOP!"  
_

_A little girl with large blue eyes looked wide eyed at the scene before her. So many people were falling to the ground, blood all over them, their eyes glazed over. She felt like vomiting. Even though she was only two, she was traumitized by the sight of blood before her eyes.  
_

_Bakura turned left, hiding in an alleyway. Taking deep breaths, she could tell he was tired. She wondered if he was afraid, like she was. She noticed he was shaking a little, causing her to frown. Her Bakura was never scared, so why was he now?  
_

_Suddenly, someone yelled and ran into the alleyway, Bakura ran, but he was not quick enough. The soldiers grabbed at him, slashing at his face. She noticed that there was some strange sticky substance running down his face. Why were they doing this? What was to gain?  
_

_Bakura pushed her off his back, shoving her behind him. He fought off the first soldier without any problems, but he didn't see the second one coming. He snuck up behind Bakura and hit him with his sword. She watched in horror as Bakura slid to the ground, his eyes closing. The soldier smirked and then grabbed her. She began to cry and scream as the man took her away.  
_

_Kicking, she tried to get away from the man, but he was strong. The last thing she saw, was the face of Bakura getting farther and farther away.  
_

Anzu gasped, the pain in her head now reduced to a dull ache. What in the world was that? The image was horrible. All those bodies and that blood seemed so real. And Ryou, no, not Ryou, Bakura looked exactly like the one in her school. What was going on?

_'Are Ryou and I connected somehow?'_ She asked herself as the pain in her head began to disapear.

"HEY YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN OUR ALLEYWAY!"

Anzu turned to see a group of five men standing in the alley entrence, looking pretty pissed off. Anzu got away from the wall and walked towards them.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know this was yours. I'll leave."

Before she could leave, an arm blocked the way. "Where do you think your going?" The first man asked.

Anzu swallowed before backing up. "I said I was sorry, now let me leave in peace!"

One of the men pushed her back, causing her to fall to the ground. He sneered at her.

"Look at the mess you made. Do you think you can just walk in here and make a mess without cleaning it?"

Anzu looked around nerveously. This was not a good position to be in.

The first man, obviously the leader looked at her, thinking hard. "We have to teach this bitch a lesson."

"What should we do boss?"

The leader stalked over to Anzu, grabbing her by the chin. "Hey bitch, are you a virgin?"

Anzu pulled her face a way from his grip. "What's it to you? Now let me go!"

The next thing she knew, she was holding her cheek. The man smirked at her before kicking her head. Anzu cried out, clutching her head for the second time that day. The man's smirk grew even wider before kicking her in the ribs a couple times.

Grinning, he called to his buddies. "Hey guys, come over here and help me!"

His friends grinned and came over. Each of them taking turns hitting her in various places. Anzu by was barely concious. Her vision was fading in and out, all of the voices were beginning to get fuzzy.

"Hey boss, what should we do now?"

The leader looked at her. "You guys have some fun with her. You know I don't do virgins."

Anzu looked up blearily in fear as one of the men came over to her. She painfully squirmed as the man took out his pocket knife and began to cut at her skirt.

"Stop...please...stop!"

And then suddenly, he did stop. Anzu looked up to see all of the men on the floor, bruised and bloody, all knocked out on the floor. Standing in front of her, was a face she knew all to well.

"Ryou..." she gasped

The figure smirked. "Close my dear, but not quite right."

Before she could ask anymore, she blacked out.

* * *

To say Bakura was stalking her would be a lie. In his opinion, he was not stalking her, he was merely finding out where she lived. He noticed so far she seemed to think a lot when she was walking.

He was taken aback when she twitching in pain as if she were having a seizure. But he knew what was happening. His precious Teana, or in this life time, Anzu, was beginning to have her memories come back. He figured it was probably due to the fact that it was his prescence that was causing this, but he couldn't be sure. All he knew was that Anzu was starting to realize that she had lived another life time ago.

Bakura narrowed his eyes the minute the thugs walked into the alleyway. He would've rescued her the minute they walked in, but he wanted to see if she could take care of herself.

From what he had noticed, she could take care of herself pretty well, up until they started beating her. But the thing that really pushed him over the edge was that they tried to rape her.

"Those bastards," he snarled, "Thinking they can have her before I do."

It wasn't hard to take down the first one. A quick blow to the preassure point on his neck stopped him from going any further from trying to take off Anzu's skirt.

The second man was pathetic. He tried to stab Bakura in the heart. Bakura smirked. You never tried to stab someone in the heart first. They would see it comming and stop you. He faked a left, and kneed the man in the stomach, causing him to double over in pain. Bakura finished him off, by hitting his preassure point with his elbow.

The third man was a bit more tricky. He clearly knew how to fight, unlike his buddy. He had actually managed to swipe Bakura's arm with his knife. It hurt, but Bakura could deal with it. Before the man could strike again. he grabbed his wrist, twisting it hard enough to break it, causing the man to cry in pain. Bakura shoved him away, causing him to crash into the wall and black out.

The fourth man had run away, leaving the leader. Bakura grinned maliciously at him.

"So you think you can do whatever the hell you want don't you?"

The man backed up. "Is she your girlfriend? I'm sorry! I won't touch her again! Don't kill me!"

Bakura cocked his head. "I won't kill you, but I will make you suffer."

And just like that, the leader was finished. Bakura put the knife back in the leaders pocket before turning to Anzu.

"Ryou..." she murmered

Bakura smirked in spite of himself. "Close my dear, but not quite right."

She passed out at that point. Smilling a rare gentle smiled, he scopped her up carefully in his arms and carried her in his arms. Looking down on her, he kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry Anzu. We'll get to be together in this life time. Not even the pharoah can keep us apart."

* * *

_"London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down, London bridge is falling down, My fair lady."_

"_ARRRRG! Mom! Make them stop that annoying song!"_

_Miku smiled before ruffleing Hiro's hair. "But Hiro, Anzu and Akio did a wonderful job at that song."  
_

_Hiro rolled his eyes. "But it's annoying. They've done a billion times already!"  
_

_Miku and Arashi laughed, causing Hiro to pout, and Anzu and Akio to laugh. Taking each other by the hand, they began to swing around in a circle. Dark brown hair flying and two identical blue eyes shone into each other.  
_

_"London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down, London bridge is falling down, My fair lady."  
_

Opening her eyes, Anzu let a small tear fall down her face as she whispered, "Akio."

* * *

Hahahahahahaha I'm so evil for leaving you all with a cliffie!

Bakura:Not really

Anzu:Who is this Akio?

Me:That's for me to know, and for you to find out. Although it shouldn't be pretty hard. Anyway, Review! No flames!


	4. Chapter 4

__Me:I'm back!

Anzu:Yes. Yes you are.

Me:Anyway, I'll make this brief. I don't own Yugioh or any of its characters. Elecktra belongs to Sorcess of the nile. I do however own Miku, Hiro, Akio, and Arashi

Anzu:With reviews, good comments and constructive critiscm. NO FLAMES. Thank you

Me:Now get reading :)

* * *

_Recap: Opening her eyes, Anzu let a small tear fall down her face as she whispered, "Akio." _

* * *

Anzu looked around the area she was in. White walls, white floor tiles, and medical stuff were all around her. Anzu recognized where she was immediatley. She was in the hospital. Great. Just how she wanted he day to go.

"Oh, you're awake. I'll go tell your parents."

Anzu looked up to see a woman with Firery red hair and nurses uniform standing over her with a smile on her face.

"Your quite lucky that boy with white hair found you. You could have been injured worse."

Anzu nodded. She tried to sit up, but the nurse held her down. "Oh no, you can't move around just yet."

Anzu nodded again, now feeling a little woozy from moving to much. The nurse checked her stats and then walked out of the room. A few seconds later, her parents rushed into the room, their faces sketched with worry and relief.

Miku gave Anzu a hug, being careful not to cause her daughter pain. "Mommy's little doll is okay. I'm so glad."

Arashi put a hand on Anzu's shoulder. "Do you know who did it Anzu?"

Anzu shook her head. "I don't know who they were. They just attacked me."

Anzu didn't add the part of the strange headache and flashback. The docters and her parents wouldn't understand.

Comming into the room, a man with graying hair and a lab coat stepped into the room. Anzu guessed he was the docter.

Comming over to the family, he smiled. "Glad to see your awake Ms. Mazaki. If that boy hadn't helped you, you probably would have been a lot worse."

Anzu looked up at the docter. "That boy, Ryou Bakura, how is he? Did he get hurt?"

The docter continued smiling. "He's fine. Had to get 5 stiches, but he'll live."

Anzu sighed in relief. She was glad Ryou wasn't hurt. She would've never forgiven herself if he had gotten hurt because of her.

"That being said, your condition could be worse. You have a concussion and one broken rib. I know those thugs kicked you a lot, but you should be glad it's just one rib. The others are a little bruised, but they should heal just fine. The concussion is what we're concerned about. You'll be fine, but I would take it easy for a few days.

"So when can I go home?" Anzu asked.

"If everything looks good overnight, you can go home tomorrow morning."

Her parents nodded and the docter left the room. Stroking her daughters hair, Miku gave her a gentle smile.

"Don't worry sweetie, we'll take care of you tomorrow. You can do anything you want."

Anzu's eyes lit up. "Can Elecktra spend the night?"

Arashi looked concerned. "Now Anzu, wouldn't she get rowdy, like the last time?"

All three of them tried not to think about the last time. Anzu shook her head. "Don't worry Dad, she won't be rowdy. She knows when to be rowdy and when not to be rowdy. Please?"

Miku looked at Arashi, who sighed in defeat. Smiling, she nodded her head. "Alright dear, Elecktra can spend the night."

Anzu smiled and relaxed into her bed. Miku got off the bed and faced her daughter. "We're going to go get supper. We'll be back soon."

Anzu nodded. Before they left, Anzu asked them something. "Mom, Dad, where's Hiro?"

"He stayed home to look after the house while we're away." Arashi answered

After they walked out the door, Anzu bit her lip in frustration. Of course Hiro would stay home. He didn't care enough about her. He never did. Even when...

Anzu shook her head. She refused to think about the last time she was in the hospital. What was the use on dwelling on things that had already happened?

Laying back on her sheets, she looked at the clock. It was only 5:45. Her parents sure were having dinner pretty early. Probably having it now so they didn't worry about it later. Closing her eyes, she went back to the world of dreams.

* * *

At this time, a young boy with spikey blond hair with purple, red and black streaks was cleaning the counter of his grandfather's shop. It was 15 minutes until closing time and the boy, otherwise known as Yugi, was ready to do his last bit of homework.

The jingleing of door bells caught his attention. Looking up, the last person Yugi ever expected to see in the store, was Hiro Mazaki.

Yugi straightned his jacket. "He...Hello Hiro. What are you doing here?"

Hiro gave him a passive look. "I just wanted to tell you Anzu's in the hospital."

Yugi gasped. "How long has she been there?"

Hiro shrugged. "Maybe two or three hours. I don't know.

Yugi fumbled for his cell phone. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Hiro shrugged again. "I had to do my homework."

Yugi glared at him. "My friend and your sister is in the hospital and you decided to do your homework first?"

Hiro narrowed his eyes. "I have my reasons. Now get going to see her. Or call your other friends, I don't care."

Yugi stared at him. "You care about Anzu? Why don't you go and see her?"

Hiro turned away from Yugi and walked to the door. He stopped before saying, "Whether I show it or not, my sister is very dear to me. Even so, she doesn't need me and never has."

Yugi noticed he had a slightly sad expression on his face. He opened the door. "Also, I hate hospitals." He said before leaving.

Yugi watched the back of the older boy as he disapeard. Hiro Mazaki was a man of many secrets.

* * *

Hiroto Honda was busy watching a show on military history. He should have been doing his homework, but the show was far more interesting. While he was watching the show, his cell phone vibrated.

"I wonder what Yugi wants." He asked himself. His eyes went as wide as golf balls when he read the message.

**Guys! Anzu's in the hospital! We have to get there immediatley!**

"Shit! Anzu's in the hospital!"

Grabbing his black jacket, he ran out the door and jumped on his motorcycle, speeding away to the hospital.

* * *

"GRRRRRRR! How do I solve this stupid triangle thing?"

Jounouchi was in a fix. Instead of paying attention in math, he had decided to pass notes to Hiroto and goof off. Now he was really regretting not paying attention.

Taking a break, he rummaged through the fridge, looking for something to eat. Upon hearing his phone vibrate, he pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the message.

**Guys! Anzu's in the hospital! We have to get there immediatley!"**

Jounouchi was out the door before he even finished reading the message

* * *

Elecktra Merane was watching a movie with Marki and Ishizu when her phone vibrated. Ignoring it she continued to watch the movie. And hold Marik's hand.

Marik looked at her. "Aren't you going to answer that?"

"No." she said.

Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Ishizu gave her a look. "Will you please answer that?"

Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Elecktra rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone.

**Guys! Anzu's in the hospital! We have to get there immediatley!**

"HOLY FUCKING RA!" Elecktra shouted.

"What's wrong?" Marik asked, knowing she only said that when she was upset.

"Anzu's in the hosptal!"

Both of the Ishtar siblings looked shocked. Marik stood up. "Do you want to go there?"

Elecktra fumbled while putting on her shoes. "Yes!"

Elecktra ran outside, hopping on the back of Marik's motorcycle.

"Come on Binky boy!" she called as he walked towards his bike.

Marik scowled. "I told you not to call me that."

"No time for talking! We have to get to that hospital."

Marik sighed, but started his bike and they took off down the street.

* * *

Strangely, Yugi, Hiroto, Elecktra, Marik, and Jounouchi arrived at the same time.

"I feel so horrible! I should have hung out with her after school." Elecktra said bitterly

Yugi smiled gently. "It's not your fault. Lets be glad Ryou saved her."

"Ryou? That new kid? He saved her?" Hiroto asked

Yugi nodded. "Yeah. According to Anzu's brother, he saved her life."

"Wait, Hiro told you?" Elecktra asked, shock written all over her face.

"I know right? I was surprised too." Jounouchi added.

As they got to the second floor, they saw Ryou sitting outside in the waiting area. They ran towards him the minute they saw him.

"Ryou! Thank god we found you!" Yugi said.

Ryou looked up. "Oh, hello guys. What brings you here?"

"We're here to see Anzu." Elecktra wheezed.

"Oh, that figures. I heard she's doing alright." Ryou said.

"Dude, you saved her life! That was some serious helping you did." Hiroto said as he placed an arm around Jounouchi.

"Anzu and I aren't best friends yet," Marik started. "Still, she's important to Elecktra."

Elecktra smiled and took his hand. "He's right. Thank you Ryou."

"Yeah, thanks man!" Jounouchi called out.

The five of them bid there good byes to Ryou and ran off down the hall, ignoring the stop running calls they got.

As they ran off, a shadow went over Ryou's face. "So Marik has been reborn as well." he muttered to himself. He grinned. The egyptian boy could be useful. Very useful.

* * *

"Anzu!" Five voices called out at once.

Anzu opened her eyes to see her five friends standing before her. Smiling a tired smile, she greeted them.

"Hello guys. Don't I look wonderful?" she teased

"How are you feeling?" Yugi asked with a smile of relief on his face.

"Like crap, but I'll survive."

Elecktra came closer to her, sitting on the end of the bed. "Do you know who those bastards were? If you see them again, call me and I'll kill them for you."

Anzu laughed, knowing her friend was serious about killing those thugs. "No, I don't know who they were."

"If you ever see them again, give me and Hiroto a call." Jounouchi said while cracking his knuckles.

Anzu laughed, happy to know her friends cared about her. Turning to Elecktra, she took her friend by the hands.

"Guess what? You can spend the night at my house tomorrow!"

Elecktra smiled. "Are you sure? You have a concussion."

Anzu nodde. "My parents said yes. As long as you don't turn the living room pink again."

"Hey! My staff went haywire!"

"And made the food come alive. The vegetables went to war with the fruit."

"Those things were not my fault. And besides, they killed each other off."

The boys gave the two girls strange looks. What kind of slumber parties did they have? Both girls started laughing, causing the boys to smile. It was good to see they got along well. Most of the time.

"Hey Anzu, how bad are you hurt?" Hiroto asked.

"Just a fractured rib and a concussion. I'll be fine soon." she answered.

At that moment, the nurse poked her head back in. "Excuse me, but visiting time ended five minutes ago."

All of them sighed in annoyance, but bid their goodbyes to Anzu. She sighed, and then rested her head against her pillow, falling back into deep sleep.

* * *

**Sometime around 6:30 pm**

"Marik."

Marik turned to see Elecktra. "Yeah?"

"We've got company."

Marik was now alert. Turning around, he pulled out his millennium rod, waiting to attack, while Elecktra had pulled out her staff.

Hearing footsteps on the ground, the two egyptians tensed. Soon enough, a white head poked out from the shadows. Marik lowered his rod. "Oh, Ryou, it's you."

Elecktra gave Marik a look. "Don't be fooled. This isn't Ryou."

"How do you know?"

"Ryou is too sweet and gentle. How would he be able to take on five thugs?"

"I see your point. Then who is this?"

"Now that's sad, you don't remember me?" The imposter said

Elecktra smirked. "I certainly remember you thief king Bakura."

Bakura smirked. "That's nice. Even though I don't remember ever meeting you."

Elecktra's smirk grew. "My Millennium coin knows all. Plus, Your an enemy of the pharoah."

"And how do you know this?"

"This information has been passed down from magician to magician."

Marik nodded. "We tomb keepers knew you would be back someday."

Elecktra dropped her smirk. "What do you want with Anzu? What's your game?"

Bakura's smirk grew. "I have no game. I'm only taking back what's mine."

Elecktra's eyes widened. "You...your the one she's told me about!"

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Obviously."

Bakura would have said more, but the magician took the hilt of her staff and put it under his chin, tilting his head up. The look in her green eyes made her even more dangerous.

"Leave Anzu alone. Or I will have no problem sending you back to the shadow realm."

* * *

Me:Well that's chapter four. Hope you enjoyed

Yami:Why am I not in the story? There is going to be a love triangle isn't there?

Me:I'm trying to avoid that, since in the last story, Anzu loved Bakura. But Yami will show up and try to win Anzu back

Bakura:It's going to fail right?

Me:Keep asking questions and he won't fail

Bakura:Yes! -


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone. I'm back! My computer is working again, for no reason at all. I think its bipolar, but whatever. I don't own Yugioh and never will, nor do I own any of its characters. Elecktra belongs to sorcess of the nile.

Anzu:Review please. No flames, but constructive criticism is appreciated and so are good comments

Me:Now get reading :)

* * *

"_For my birthday, I want you to kiss me.__"_

_"What!"  
_

_"I want you to kiss me."  
_

_"Why me?"  
_

_"Because I like you. Is there any other reason needed?"  
_

_"Don't you want to wait till your older? Like 15?"  
_

_Teana shook her head. "Don't you like me Bakura?"  
_

_She grinned in triumph when he blushed. He did like her. That kind of did creep her out, but she didn't care. She liked him, he liked her, so why couldn't they be together? "Well Bakura?"  
_

_He looked at her, surrendering to her. "Yes, I like you too."  
_

_"Then kiss me."  
_

_"Are you sure?"  
_

_"Yes, I'm very sure."  
_

_He nodded and pulled her onto his lap. Teana felt herself shiver in excitment. She had always wanted to know what it was like to be kissed.  
_

_"Ready?"  
_

_She nodded. For a second his lips hovered over hers, before gently covering her lips.  
_

Anzu sat up straight in her bed, instantly regretting do so. Her head ached and images in the room began to swirl. Groaning, she let herself fall back on the bed. She really hated hospitals. And she really hated strange dreams that were somehow real.

_'What do they all mean? Who is Teana? Is that me? Maybe Ishizu knows.'_

Anzu decided the moment she could, she would talk to the older woman. After all, Ishizu seemed to know a lot of things. Maybe even Elecktra could help. She knew some magic that could help.

_'I'll ask her at our sleepover tomorrow. I'll just text her now.'_

Pulling out her phone from her nightstand, she began to type her message.

**Hey Elecktra, I had another strange dream again.**

Waiting a few minutes, the message soon came back to her.

**Do you want me to do some rituals? I can do that**

**Sure, that would be nice. Can you start preparing them now?  
**

**Well, I'm a little busy now...I'll get back to you later.  
**

Anzu looked at the phone in wonderment. Elecktra was never busy at this hour. What on earth could the magician be doing?

* * *

"You'd really send me back to the shadow realm? Ha!"

Elecktra's glare intensified. "Yes, I really would. To protect my friend."

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Why would you protect her? She's not in danger."

"You're putting her in danger."

"Me? Put her in danger? I was the one who saved her idiot!"

Elecktra shoved him with her staff. "Don't call me an idiot! For that. I think I'm going to knock your teeth out!"

Marik put an arm on her shoulder. "Wait Elecktra. Bakura, you saved Anzu?"

Bakura nodded. "For Ra's sake yes."

Elecktra lowered her staff. "You saved her? Why?"

Bakura backed away from them, putting a distant look on his face. "She was my adopted sister in her past life."

Marik and Elecktra's eyes widened. Bakura continued on. "But we never were like siblings. She was, and still is the only love of my life. The only thing that makes me happy."

Elecktra gave him a careful look. "How much did you love her?"

"If she had reached adult hood, I would have married her."

"What do you mean by IF she reached adulthood. What happened?" Marik asked.

Bakura sighed. "I got in a fight with the pharoah. She ran in between the attack of our monsters and it killed her. She was only eight."

Elecktra gave im a somewhat sympathetic look. "So you want to get her back. How sweet." She said dryly.

Bakura glared at her. "What would you know about losing someone?"

She gave him a hard stare. He almost thought the temperature went down a little. "I have lost many people in my life. Be sure to appreciate the ones in yours. While they last."

Bakura raised an eyebrow in question, but didn't press furthor. "So will you let me get her back?"

Elecktra put her staff away. "I suppose so. But if you hurt her, don't think I won't castrate you."

Bakura inwardly shuddered at her seriousness. "I won't hurt her. Why would I?"

Elecktra sighed. "I have been with her through the hardest moment of her life. Her heart is still hurting. I don't trust you and I don't want her hurt again."

Bakura raised his eyebrow again. "What happened?"

Elecktra gave him a frosty glare. "Ask her yourself. If she'll tell you."

Marik nodded. "I don't trust you either, but I'll give you a chance."

Elecktra put her hands in her pocket. "Come on Marik, lets go home."

Marik gave Bakura one last look before following her. Bakura watched them until they disapeared. Narrowing his eyes, he took note of them. They were going to be a problem.

* * *

**Friday night at 6:00**

"Finally! I get to come over again!"

Miku gave Elecktra a careful smile. "Yes, for Anzu's sake. Make sure you don't wreck anything."

"Me? Wreck something? Please."

Hiro looked up from the book he was reading. "You're a disastor waiting to happen."

Elecktra stuck out her tounge. Hiro promptly smirked and went back to his book. Currently, she was at the Mazaki house, waiting for Anzu to come home. Elecktra plonkedd down on the couch, ignoring the look Hiro gave her when she did.

The Mazaki house, in Elecktra's opinion, was one of the biggest and nicest houses she had ever been in. It was always neat and in order, and it always had that homey little feeling to it. If Elecktra had her, she would have moved in a long time ago.

"We're back!"

Elecktra turned to the hallway where Anzu walked in, with her father right behind her carrying chinesse take out. Hiro looked up at his younger sister. "Okay, no need to announce it to the world."

Elecktra promptly stepped on his foot, making him grunt in pain. Anzu gave them a confused look and Elecktra just smiled. "Glad to have you back Anzu."

Coming towards her, Elecktra whispered in her ear. "I brought the stuff. We'll begin at midnight."

Anzu nodded and both girls walked into the kitchen to eat dinner. While they were eating, Elecktra took note of the picture's on the wall. Some were of Hiro, Anzu, and some were of Hiro and Anzu together, but most were just of a little boy with dark brown hair and ice blue eyes, just like Anzu's.

"Hey Anzu," Elecktra asked

Looking up from her cartoon of Lo Mein noodles, Anzu answered. "Yeah?"

"How much of Akio do you remember?"

The room grew tense. Anzu looked deep in thought, not really wanting to talk about the subject, but seeing no need to avoid it. "I remember him as clear as day."

"You don't have to tell me, but how close were you two?"

Anzu looked Elecktra in the eyes. "We were twins. I'm sure you have heard of twin bonds?"

Elecktra nodded. Some people didn't believe in them, but both girls knew better. Since Elecktra was a magician, she had been taught that twin bonds went very deep, often meaning they had the same, or at least half the same DNA, such as Anzu and Akio's case.

Anzu continued on. "I remember we did everything together. We were hardly ever apart."

"Wasn't there an accident or something?"

Anzu nodded. "One day, we were playing catch, and I accidently tossed the ball over the street. Akio always did things for me, so he went across the road to get it. As he was coming back, he didn't notice the car heading his way." Anzu shuddered, but continued. "The driver apologized so much at the hospital, but we didn't listen. Akio was in SO much pain, the docters said he wouldn't make it. But I continued to sit by his side, holding his hand, until the last minute."

Elecktra gave Anzu a sympathetic look. "That must have been hard."

Anzu nodded. "It was. The rest of the year was the hardest year of my life. Going to school was the hardest, not having him with me. If it wasn't for Yugi, It might have been worse."

Elecktra nodded. "I remember my parents died when I was 10, I was lucky to have Simon with me. But it was still hard."

Anzu nodded and both girls continued to eat there dinner in silence. The rest of the evening was pretty calm. They watched the first movie of the SAW series, much to Hiro's annoyance. Apparently he didn't like all the blood in it. By the time it was midnight, everyone else had gone to bed, leaving Anzu and Elecktra all alone downstairs.

Bringing out her bag, Elecktra began to pull out a few items: A bowl, a couple of powders in ziplock bags, and a large leather book that looked pretty old. Waving her hand, a staff came to Elecktra's hand. Smiling, she began to leaf through the book. "Ready Anzu?"

Anzu nodded. "Ready."

Anzu waited for a few minutes while Elecktra was busy preparing something. When she was done, she turned to Anzu. "Alright Anzu, I need you to put your face in the bowl."

"What!"

Elecktra rolled her eyes. "Put your face in the bowl. Don't worry, it's magic water in there. You won't drown."

Anzu nodded. "Okay. Then what do I do?"

"Keep your face in there and DO NOT remove it until I say so."

Anzu gave her a curious look. "What happenes if I move my face?"

"Let's just say it won't be good."

Anzu inwardly shuddered at that. Taking a breath, she leaned down and put her face in the water. To her surprise, it smelled nasty. Like all the nastiest smelling things in the world were combined together. Pushing down the urge to vomit, she continued to go down. She vaguely heard Elecktra chanting something in Egyptian, since it was kind of hard to hear down there.

The thing that surprised Anzu the most, were the images that floated around in front of her. All of them were different, as if they were in different places of time. The first one was of the young girl being taken from a palace, and then taken to an abandened village. The next were when she was at some hideout with the one who kidnapped her, and yet, she was smiling and she was happy. The rest of the images were reruns of what had happened in her earlier visions.

Anzu's head began to have a dull ache. All the images were collecting themselves in her head, creating something like a story book. Her heart began to clench. How could she have forgotten him? It must have been very painful having to endure being alone.

"Anzu, Anzu, get your head out." Elecktra's voice called through. Raising her head, Anzu gasped as she took a breath of air. Tears and water falling down her face.

Handing her a towel, Elecktra gave her a serious look. "What did you see?"

Anzu gasped, still taking air. "I...I remember..everything. All the images came togethe, Like a book."

Elecktra looked at her in wonder. "Really? Wow."

Anzu nodded. "Bakura...he...he's alive, isn't he?"

Elecktra bit her lip. "I ran into him last night. I thought he was a threat. He isn't, but I still don't trust him. If he hurt you, I could never forgive myself."

"He wouldn't hurt me. He loves me."

"Do you love him?"

Anzu paused. "I don't know. All of this is a lot to take in. I think I need to adjust to things first."

Elecktra nodded in agreement. "I hope for your sake, that things turn out alright."

Anzu gave her an appreciative smile. "Thanks E, but before I do anything, I need to speak to Bakura."

Elecktra raised an eyebrow. "But it's past midnight."

"Not today silly. When we go to school Monday."

"Oh. That makes sense."

Anzu laughed, and then began to help her friend clean up. As she helped, she began to think. What would Monday be like? Would things be alright between Bakura and her? Or most importantly, would he still love her after all these years?

* * *

^_^ Well that's chapter 5. WOOOH! Anzu remembers!

Bakura:Wasn't that a little to fast?

Me: Well, I'm afraid to admit there will be a slight love triangle. :(

Yami: WOOH! XD

Bakura:-_- I hate you

Me:I know, I know. Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

I'm back!

Bakura:Yay. Not.

Me:Anyway, I dont own yugioh or its characters. I own the OCs and Elecktra belongs to Sorcess of the nile. No flames please. Constructive critiscm and good comments please.

Anzu:Thank you, now get reading :)

* * *

"Elecktra, what is on your neck?"

Anzu looked at the gash on her friends neck. It stretched from the edge of her jaw to the end of her neck. It didn't look good. It was turning red and looked like it was infected. She even noticed some of the girls staring at it, but they looked away quickly when they saw Anzu look at them. Huddling together, they began to speak in hushed tones.

"Did you see that thing on her neck?"

"It looks so gross!"

"Shhhh Chie, she'll hear you!"

"Oh come on Botan, she can't hear us."

Anzu noticed the vein on her friends temple darken. This would not be pretty. Standing up, Elecktra faced them, anger written all over her face. "If you have something to say to me, say it!"

Botan and Chie gulped and scurried away. Elecktra sighed in annoyance and sat down, running a hand through her hair. Anzu gave her a sympathetic look. "Elecktra, maybe you should go to the nurse."

"I'm not going to the damn nurses office."

"I really think you should go. You don't want people whinning about how gross that cut is, do you?"

Elecktra gave her friend a hard stare. "Fine. I'll go. Happy now?"

"Very happy."

Elecktra rolled her eyes, but got up and walked out of the classroom, Anzu following behind her. The nurses office wasn't far from the classroom, since it was on the first floor, which was the freshmen hallway. The moment they got there, they were immediatly greeted by the face of Nurse Uotani. "Hello girls, what brings you here today?"

Anzu smiled. "Hello Mrs. Uotani, Elecktra needs a band aid or something."

Elecktra snorted. "Or something."

Mrs. Uotani raised her eyebrow. "Someones in a bad mood today."

Elecktra snorted again, causing Anzu to give her friend a friendly kick in the ankle. Mrs. Uotani stared at the girsl, but didn't say anything. After all, she didn't want to get involved in the argument. "Alright Ms. Merane, let me see the scratch."

Elecktra silently went over to the nurse, brushing some of her long hair back. The nurses eyes widened when she saw the cut. "Ms. Merane, what happened?"

Elecktra shifted uncomfortably. "It was nothing, I scraped my neck against a tree branch in my backyard."

Mrs. Uotani raised her eyebrow, her eyes narrowing in disbelief, but didn't press any furthor. She grabbed some ointment and gauze and began to apply it to her. The room was pretty quiet. Elecktra just stared out the window, her eyes lost in thought. Anzu wondered what was going on with her friend. She was never this distant unless...unless something was wrong.

The moment they got outside, Anzu pounced on her. "Elecktra, what happened. You have to tell me."

Elecktra eyed her. "It's as I said before. A tree branch scratched me."

Anzu shook her head. "Tree branch my ass. I know you're lying."

Elecktra glared at her. "Just stay out of my buisness okay? I didn't ask for you to poke your nose in."

"You're my friend, so it is my buisness."

"No it's not. So just go home and play 'happy family', okay?"

Anzu's eyes widened. "You...you don't mean that do you?"

Elecktra's expression didn't change. "I meant everything I said. Now I'm leaving."

With that, Elecktra turned away. Her face was a hard mask, but inside, she felt bad for what she had said. She knew Anzu's family life wasn't so great either, but she didn't need to know what was going on. She didn't want Anzu to worry. She had enough to worry about.

Anzu soon followed her friend, fighting back the tears in her eyes. She hated it when Elecktra acted like this. She needed to know that she didn't need to do everything alone. Sitting next to each other in class was awkaward. Everyone could see the tension between the two girls. Even the guys did, but they didn't say anything. Anzu noticed that Ryou wasn't in class today. She wondered why he wasn't there. She was about to tell Elecktra, but then realized they weren't speaking, so that was out of the question.

The minute the lunch bell rang, everyone was out of their seats. Anzu was about to walk out when someone pulled on her wrist. Turning around, she saw it was Elecktra. "What do you wnat Elecktra?" she said hostily

Elecktra shifted. "About what I said earlier, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

Anzu nodded. "It's alright. But why did you say that? Is something going on at home?"

Elecktra shook her head. "No, everything is fine. Don't worry about it, okay?"

Anzu nodded and both girls walked to lunch. The rest of the day was pretty boring, until after school. Both girls were talking outside, when a voice shouted out. "Elecktra!"

Elecktra's eyes widened and she ran away, leaving Anzu gaping at her. When the owner of the voice came towards her, she was surprised to see Marik. "Marik, what's wrong?"

Marik huffed. "It's Elecktra. Something happened, and she won't tell me. I need to know what happened."

Anzu took note of this. "Is it about the scratch on her neck?"

Marik nodded. "Yes. Now, let's go get her."

"Right." They both took off down the street, trying to find out where she ran off to. It wasn't hard following a girl with purple hair. If there was one thing they knew, was that when Elecktra needed to, she would turn on her 'determination mode'. Nothing and no one could catch her then. You had to be really persistant if you wanted to catch her. Marik and Anzu were both lucky to have that certain trait.

They cornered her into an alleyway. Elecktra glared at them both, but more at Marik. "What do you want Marik?"

Marik glared back at her. "What is going on? A tree branch would not cause that much damage."

"Proves what you know!"

Anzu rolled her eyes. "Elecktra, you're being unreasonable. What happened?"

Elecktra sighed. "I just got in a spat with my stepdad okay?"

Marik snorted. "Some spat."

Elecktra stepped forward. "What did you say?"

Marik didn't back down from her. "I don't believe you. I know you Elecktra. You're a pretty good liar when you want to be. I just find it sad that you're lying to me. I thought you trusted me. Guesse I was wrong."

Elecktra gritted her teeth. "I do trust you. I trust both of you."

Anzu spoke up. "Then tell us what happened."

Elecktra looked at them. "I was doing my homework yesterday night, when my stepdad came into my room drunk. I told him to get his ass out, but he just grabbed me by my hair and shoved me onto my bed. He kept trying to take my clothes off, but I kicked him in the place where the sun doesn't shine. He recovered quickly, and pulled me into the kitchen and used something to cut my neck." Elecktra began to shake uncontrolably. "I was so scared, so I ran to my room and grabbed my stuff. He yelled at me from across the yard, saying 'Don't you ever come back you little bitch! Who would want you anyway?'

Elecktra wipped away the tears that were begining to form in her eyes. Marik came towards her with open arms. "Come here Elecktra." he said softly.

Elecktra ran towards him, throwing her arms around him and sobbing into his black tank top. Marik ran a hand through her hair, speaking soothing words to her. "It's okay baby, I'm here. You can live with me, Ishizu, and Odion from now on. You don't have to go back there."

Elecktra looked up at him. "Really? I can live with you guys full time?"

Marik smiled. "Of course."

Anzu smiled. She was glad things turned out alright for her friend. Well, for now. Not wanting to ruin their happy moment, Anzu backd out of the alley and left. On her way home, she thought of Bakura. It had been...very long since she had last seen him. Would he forgive the fact that she had forgotten him for a few years? Or would he be upset?

'What if...what if he doesn't want anything to do with me anymore? I couldn't bear it if that were true.' she thought to herself. Opening the door to her house, she felt a sad feeling settle in her chest. Everything was so...quiet. Only five years ago, although it seemed longer than that, the house was always lively. But not anymore. Now everything was as silent as the grave.

Looking for someone in the house, she went into her fathers office, hoping she'd see him there. He was, much to her delight, but he was on the phone with someone. Anzu wasn't an eavesdroper, but she couldn't help but not hear what he was talking about.

"I just don't know what to do mom, I don't know what to do with her."

Anzu's eyes widened. Who was he talking about? It wasn't about her mom, was it? Or maybe it was her.

"She's just so...so independent now. And I don't like some of the friends she has."

Anzu stopped breathing. He was talking about her, she just knew it. But why was he talking about her?

"Ever since the accident five years ago with Akio, Anzu has started hanging out with the wrong people. Yugi is alright, but that Honda and Katsuya boys, their just so...wild! And don't get me started on Elecktra."

Anzu backed away from the office. Why was her father saying these things? There was nothing wrong with her friends! They were good people and they always had her back no matter what.

"Do I blame her for the accident? I...I don't know...sometimes, when I look at her..."

Anzu couldn't take anymore, she ran away from the office, tears flying off her face. She couldn't believe this! Well, actually she could. She always felt that her father blamed her for the accident. He just never said anything.

Throwing the door to her room open, Anzu flung herself to her bed, sobbing quietly into the pillows. She couldn't blame her father, it should have been her that got hit by the car, not Akio. She was so...so selfish. And he was always willing to do things for his little sister. And he had never said anything about it.

Turning on her back, Anzu looked up at the ceiling. She didn't bother wipping away the tears, she just let them roll down her face. She began to think of a song she had heard a little while ago. Opening her mouth, she began to sing softly.

"Never look back 'cause it hurts"

"My heart is so cold"

"I feel the frost, never look back"

"I feel the darkness on my shoulder,"

"The frost is in my heart"

"So cold my hair is frozen"

"Touching my skin, my flesh"

Anzu let out a tiny cry. It was her fault. Everything that had happened to her family was her fault. If only she had gone to get that ball, that stupid ball. Why did Akio have to die? Why?

"Frozen tears turn into my skin"

"Frozen memories of you"

"Sometimes I see your face, As pure as you are mine"

"I feel the darkness on my shoulder,"

"The frost is in my heart"

"So cold my hair is frozen"

"Touching my skin, my flesh"

"Never look back 'cause it hurts"

"My heart is so cold"

"I feel the frost, never look back"

Anzu took in a breath of air, feeling herself calm down. Singing always helped her calm down. It was like an escape from reality. A much needed escape.

**Knock, knock,**

"Come in!" Anzu said, quickly wipping away all signs that she had been crying. Opening the door, she saw it was Hiro. He gave her a concerned look, that sort of creeped her out. "I heard crying. Are you okay?"

Anzu nodded. "I'm fine. Are you sure it wasn't mom or your imagination?"

Hiro shook his head. "Mom's at the grocery store. Dad's talking to Grandma, so you're the only canidate left."

Anzu rolled her eyes. "Well I'm not crying. Anyway, shouldn't you be preparing for student elections?"

Hiro shrugged. "Nah, I already got my stuff taken care of. Shouldn't you be doing your homework?"

"I will later, I was just...thinking about a few things."

"Were you thinking about Akio?"

Both siblings felt the air grew tense. No one talked about Akio in the house. It was like the plague. No one wanted to talk about it. Anzu nodded. "He's been on my mind lately. I don't know why."

Hiro leaned against the door frame. "I think of him to. I wonder what he would be like today."

"Me too."

"He would probably be like you."

Anzu tilted her head. "Why do you say that?"

Hiro shrugged again. "You two were very alike. Always together." Anzu noticed he said the last sentence in a bitter voice. A spark flew across her mind. Was Hiro jealous of Akio back then? Hiro turned from the door and began to walk away

"Where are you going so soon?" Anzu asked

Hiro stopped in midtrack. "I'm going downstairs. I don't want to talk about Akio."

And then he was gone. Just like that. Just like everyone else in her family. Gone.

* * *

Yeah,yeah this chapter was probably boring, but it gives an insight on the tension between the Mazaki family. In my opinion anyway.

Bakura:LAME

Me:Shut up. Anyway, review please!

Anzu:The song was Frozen Tears by Within Temptation.

Glossary of names:

Chie-blessed with wisdom

Botan-Peony; thin ear


	7. Chapter 7

Hello fellow authors and viewers, I'm back! I hope you all aren't getting annoyed with the whole Akio thing. Sometimes I wonder if it was even nessesary...

Bakura:It's not.

Me:Shut up Fluffy. Anyway, I don't own Yugioh or its characters.(Geeze you should all know that by now) Elecktra belongs to Sorcess of the nile. I only own Akio and the Mazaki family. No flames please, constructive critisicm and good, supprotive comments are very much appreciated.

Bakura:Now start reading

Me:Coud you be any nicer?

Bakrua:No

Me:Thought so -_-

* * *

"Anzu, earth to Anzu, hello?"

Anzu blinked, coming back to the real world from her thoughts. Standing in front of her desk was Elecktra and Yugi, both of them looking very concerned. Anzu gave them a fake smile. "Hey guys. What's up?"

Elecktra narrowed her eyes. "We called for you five times. Why didn't you answer?"

Anzu shrugged. "I just have something on my mind, that's all."

Yugi looked at her in concern. "Are you sure you're alright Anzu?"

Anzu smiled. "I'm fine Yugi. Don't worry."

Yugi and Elecktra glanced at each other, but didn't say anything else as they took their seats. Anzu stared blankly at the board as the teacher droned on and on about things happening at the school. She felt her throat tighten as she thought about her father. She couldn't get over the fact that he thought she was reasponsible for Akio's death. She knew she should talk to someone about this, but she didn't want to burden her friends. They had their own lives to deal with.

"Ah, Mr. Bakura. Glad you came to join us today." Mr. Okada said without looking up from his papers.

"Hello." Ryou said shyly and took his seat. Anzu glanced at him, and to her surprise, she began to notice something different about him. His hair seemed a bit pointier and his face a bit sharper. Odd. Yugi's did the same thing when the Pharoah took over his body.

Turning her gaze to the board, as Mr. Okada was begining the math lesson, Anzu noticed something flop on her desk. It was a piece of scratch paper. Opening up, she knew it was from Elecktra, due to her spidery hand writing.

**You better tell me what's wrong. I have ways of finding out.**

Anzu inwardly shuddered, not wanting to know what she would do. Waiting until the teachers back was turned, she began to write quickly.

**When I got home yesterday, I heard my dad talking to my grandma. He doesn't like you, Hiroto, or Jounouchi. He likes Yugi, but that still makes me feel bad.**

Anzu quickly placed the note on Elecktra's desk, just a few seconds before the teacher turned around. Scanning over the note quickly, Elecktra began to write again before placing the paper back on her friends desk.

**But that wouldn't bother you, you love us. And you never would let that stuff bother you. What else did he say?**

Anzu sighed, and began to write again.

**He told her he blames me for Akio's death.**

When Elecktra got the note, she saw Anzu noticed that her eyes narrowed into anger. Also, her she clenched her left fist, which was laying on her desk.

**That bastard! Why would he say that? It was an accident! That's it, I'm going over to your house to teach him a lesson. Did you tell your mom or someone else?**

Anzu shook her head as she wrote.

**No, Mom wouldn't believe me and Hiro doesn't want to talk about Akio. It's a subject we NEVER talk about. It's like the plague.**

Elecktra stared at the note and didn't reply, causing Anzu to wonder what her friend was thinking. Normally, she would have reasponded right away. Sighing again, Anzu turned back to the teacher, not really paying attention. The whole rest of the morning, her mind was focused on her father, Bakura, and Akio.

When the lunch bell rang, Anzu was stopped by Elecktra, who apparently, wanted to talk to her in person.

"Anzu, you need to talk to your family about this."

Anzu shook her head. "No, no one wants to. After his funeral, we avoided it at all costs. It hurts too much even today."

Elecktra stood her ground. "It wouldn't hurt as much if you all talked about it. Avoiding it doesn't do you any good. Trust me, I know."

Anzu sighed. "I know you know. But...I don't want to cause my family anymore stress. And besides, what's the point of digging up old wounds?"

Elecktra put a hand on her shoulder. "But it bothers you. I don't like sad Anzu, I like happy Anzu."

"Thank you Elecktra, but I don't want to talk about it. Now, let's go to lunch."

As they walked out the door, they were immediatly greeted by Ryou. For a strange reason, Elecktra glared at him intensly. Anzu raised an eyebrow at this. "Elecktra, why are you glaring at Ryou?"

Elecktra looked at her. "Anzu, you should know this isn't Ryou."

Anzu's eyes widened. "Ba..Bakura!"

Bakura grinned at her. "Hello my dear."

Elecktra shoved Anzu behind her. "Don't you 'my dear' her you creeper. What do you want?"

Bakura rolled his eyes at her. "We already know each other. Isn't that enough? I wanted to talk with her."

"Oh really? Is that so?"

"Elecktra!" Anzu said in an exasperated tone. "I can handle this. You go to lunch."

Elecktra gave her a look that said she didn't really want to go, but she left anyway. Leaving Bakura and Anzu alone in the hallway. Both of them were quiet for a moment, just staring at each other. Anzu began to feel her lower lip quiver. With tears forming up in her eyes, she lunged herself at him, throwing her arms around his neck, clutching him as if the world was ending right then and there. Bakura smirked and then placed his arms around her. "It's nice to finally get to see you." he murmered.

Anzu sniffed. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me!"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "What are you sorry for?"

Anzu wipped her eyes. "For forgetting about you. Why aren't you upset?"

Bakura sighed. "I'm not upset because it wasn't your fault. You were reborn into a different cycle, with new memories. That isn't something you control."

"Why was I reborn again?"

Bakura ran a hand through his snow white hair. "I don't know. You should ask the magician or something. More than likely she knows."

Looking at her, he stepped forward. He took her face into his hands. "But that doesn't matter. We've found each other and that's all that matters."

Anzu looked at him uneasily. "Bakura, I love you too, but..."

"But what?"

"I want to take things slowly. Not rush into them."

Bakura looked at her in bewildermeant. "What do you mean take things slowly? I've been waiting for you for a fucking ten thousand years!"Anzu winced at his language, causing him to rethink his words. "Sorry, but I don't quite understand why you want to wait."

Anzu fiddled with the hem of her shirt. "In this generation, people tend to take things slowly. People tend to jump to conclusions if you rush into things. Like, if two people immediatly get married after highschool, people assume that the girl is pregnant."

Bakura snorted. "So, in our past lives that was normal."

Anzu gave a smile. "But in this generation, things have changed. People have chances to do things with their lives."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "And what pray tell, do you want to do with yours?"

Anzu smiled sweetly at him. "I want to go to New York and study dance."

Bakura stared at her, a little part of him was shocked that women had more rights now. Back in Egypt, women had some rights, but not that many. It was still a little nerve racking to see girls so...independent. "You want to study dance...miles and miles away from Domino?"

Anzu nodded. "Yes. That's what I want to do."

"What about us?"

"What do you mean what about us?"

"You don't want me anymore?"

Anzu laughed. "No, its not that. I won't graduate from highschool for two more years. Relax, and I won't leave you. I promise."

Bakura nodded. "Good. Because I'm not letting you go anytime soon."

Anzu giggled, causing Bakura to smirk again. Taking her by the hand, they began to walk to the lunch room. Not either of them knew what the future held, but they were just glad that they had found each other.

* * *

"Anzu?"

Anzu looked up from her homework to see her mother standing in the doorway with her apron on. Anzu smiled. "Yes Mom?"

"It's time for dinner. Come on down."

"Okay."

She watched as her mom left the doorway. The minute she was gone, Anzu began to dread dinner. Her father was down there and she really didn't want to see him. Her father probably didn't want to see her either. As she walked down, she noticed Hiro wasn't there, making a small part of her sad.

"Hey Mom, where's Hiro?"

Miku looked up from serving spagetti. "Oh, he went out to eat with a few of his friends, apparently it was someone's birthday." Anzu nodded, but she could tell her mother was lying. What was going on? She also noticed her father wasn't eating very much.

"Hey Dad." She said quietly.

"Hello." He replied gruffly. Standing up, he took his plate in his hand and began to walk towards his office. "I'll be eating in my office!" he called out. Miku stared after him, while Anzu stared at her plate, not feeling very hungry anymore. Miku sat down, a frown on her face. "I wonder what's going on with the men in this house." She said outloud

Anzu shrugged. "I don't know."

Changing the subject, Miku turned to her daughter with a sparkle in her eyes. "So Anzu, the winter dance is coming up. Are you going to ask someone?"

Anzu's face turned red. "Mom? Where did this question come from?"

Miku smiled. "Aha! I knew you liked someone. Who is he? Tell me!"

Anzu shook her head. "It's nobody! Now don't pester me with silly questions."

Miku pouted, but let the subject drop. Anzu finished her dinner quickly and then bolted up to her room to finishe her home work. She didn't really feel like talking to the rest of her family that night.

* * *

Me: Well, that's chapter 7! No love triangle just yet, but it will come soon

Bakura:We hoped you enjoyed. I didn't, but you all have your own damn oppinions.

Me:Isn't he just precious? Anyway, Review!

Yami: When do I make an apprearence?

Me:Later. Now get reviewing! Please :)


	8. Chapter 8

Yes I'm back! You better all have missed me!

*Silence*

Just kidding XD Oh and yes, the dreaded love triangle that I hated writing has arrived!

Yami:Yes!

Me:-_- Anyway, I don't own Yugioh or its characters, Yeesh you should all know that by now. Elecktra belongs to Sorcess of the nile who is very wonderful for letting me use her :) Oh, and there is a little time skip. It's been 2 weeks since Bakura and Anzu were reunited, just thought I'd let you know

Bakura:Stupid love triangles

Me:I know, I know, I hate them too

* * *

"Anzu! Hey Anzu!"

Anzu turned around to see Yugi running towards her. It was very cold this morning, and it made sense since it was now December. Anzu shivered and pulled her scarf closer around her face. Yugi huffed when he finally caught up with her, she could see his breath come out of his mouth. "Hey Yugi, what's up?"

He smiled at her. "Good morning Anzu, not much just running to school. You?"

She laughed. "The same as you."

They continued to walk to school, neither of them saying anything. Yugi stared at his hands. He wanted to ask Anzu something that had been on his mind, but he couldn't pack up the courage to ask.

_"What's wrong Yugi?" _Yami asked in his mind

_"It's nothing, just something I want to ask Anzu."_

_"Like what?"_

_"It's too embarrising...I want to ask her to the winter dance."_

_"A winter dance? What's that?"_

_"It's a dance we have every winter at the school. I want to ask Anzu, but I don't think she'll go with me. She spends a lot of time with Ryou now days."_

_"Are you jealous?"_

_"N...No. Why would I be?"_

_"I'll ask her for you."_

_"You would do that?" _Yugi asked

_"Of course I would."_

Yugi smiled to himself. _"Thanks Pharoah."_

"Yugi, come on, we'll be late!" Anzu called out as she stood on the steps of the school, her hands on her hips and a pointed look on her face. Yugi grinned up at her. "I'm coming Anzu!"

When they finally got into their seats, the bell rang. Elecktra raised an eyebrow at Anzu's tardiness and Anzu just shrugged. She looked at Bakura, who was glaring at Elecktra. Anzu sighed. She really hated it when Bakura and Elecktra had a glaring war. It would be a long morning.

During their english lesson, Anzu felt Bakura touch her hand. She smiled and took it. She knew he would never admit it, but he liked holding her hand just to know she wouldn't disapear. Elecktra cleared her throat at this, causing them both to give her a look. Elecktra just smiled sweetly at them.

"Would you please stop holding hands?" she whispered.

Bakura sneered at her. "No!"

Elecktra sneered back. "Then I'll tell Mr. Okada!"

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh wouldn't I?"

Anzu nearly face palmed herself. Maybe having Bakura and Elecktra in the same class wasn't such a great idea. Mr. Okada stpped the two from glaring at them. "Ms. Merane, Mr. Bakura, I'll see you both in detention this afternoon."

Elecktra's mouth opened. "Wha..What? Detention! Why?"

"I've asked you both before to stop glaring at each other.

Elecktra sighed and slumped in her seat in defeat. This was not turning out to be a great day. Anzu gave them both sympathetic looks, but they both knew that they deserved it. And so, after school, the bid Anzu good bye and walked into the detention room with scowl's on their faces. Anzu began to walk away and went to her locker.

"Hey Anzu!"

Anzu turned to see Yugi coming towards her, but there was something different about him. Anzu immediatly straightened up, seeing it was Yugi's other half, Yami.

"Oh, hello Yami. I've never seen you out of that puzzel unless you're dueling." she said cheerfully.

Yamil smiled. "I know, it's strange. Actually, I'm here to ask you something."

Anzu raised her eyebrows in interest. "Oh, what is it?"

"Yugi and I were both wondering if you would go the winter dance with us."

Anzu's jaw dropped. A long time ago, she would've said yes in a heartbeat. But now that Bakura was in her life, it just made things more complicated. "Oh Yami, I...I don't know what to say."

Yami looked at her. "So, you won't go with us?"

Anzu paused. She wondered what Bakura would say. Surely he wouldn't want to go with her to some dance, he didn't seem like the type that would like to dance. Plus, Yami asked her first and it would be rude to say no and then go with someone else. Anzu nodded. "Yes, I'll go with you Yami."

Yami smiled. "Thanks Anzu!" and then he turned away, letting Yugi go back in control. Anzu smiled weakly at his retreating back. "Your welcome."

* * *

"YOU SAID WHAT!"

Anzu winced. "I said I'd go with Yugi to the winter dance. Is that not okay?"

Bakura glared at her. "You're going to the dance with our enemy! How is that okay?"

Anzu glared at him. "Your enemy, not mine! Yami's my friend!"

Bakura snorted. "Yeah, the friend who tried to molest you."

Her eyes widened. "What?"

He looked at her. "You don't remember? I thought you remembered everything."

Anzu shook her head. "Not everything. Some pieces are still missing."

Bakura ran a hand through his snowy hair. "Well that's just great. Just great."

"It's not my fault! What's your problem? You're being a jackass!"

Bakura turned on her. "You said yes to that asshole! I thought you loved me?"

Anzu bit her lip. "I do love you! I just didn't think you would want to go!"

Bakrua glared at her. "You should've asked me! Not assumed I wouldn't want to go."

Anzu stared at the ground. "I'm sorry."

Bakura snorted. "Whatever, I'm out of here." And then he turned around and left, leaving Anzu all alone in the school hallway, tears of guilt running down her face. She screwed up, really screwed up this time. He was never going to forgive her. Grabbing her bag, she threw open the doors and ran into the afternoon sunshine. Tears trailed down her face as she ran.

She ran to the park and found herself in a clearing. She smiled bitterly. She and Akio used to come to this place in the park and play. Anzu continued to give that bitter smile and she looked up at the sky. "I always screw things up don't I Akio?"

The wind seemed to answer her, blowing snow into her face. She wipped away tears. Akio seemed to agree with her. Spreading her arms out, Anzu let the cold breeze hit her like a wall. Still smiling that bitter smile, she started to sing

"Couldn't save you from the start"

"Love you so it hurts my soul"

"Can you forgive me for trying again?"

"Your silence makes me hold my breath"

"Oh, time has passed you by"

Anzu felt tears stream down her face. She continued singing.

"Ooh, for so long I've tried to shield you from the world"

"Ooh, you couldn't face the freedom on your own"

"Here I am, left in slience"

Anzu felt a sob rise up in her throat, but she pushed it down, knowing the chorus reminded her the most of Akio.

"You gave up the fight"

"You left me behind"

"All that's done forgiven"

"You'll always be mine"

"I know deep inside"

"All that's done's forgiven"

While Anzu was singing, she didn't notice Elecktra come into the clearing with a frown on her face. Elecktra had been in the park when she heard a voice singing. She knew it was Anzu's because no one else had a voice as pure as hers.

"I've been so lost since you've gone"

"Why not me before you?"

"Why did fate decieve me?"

"Everything turned out so wrong"

"Why did you leave me in silence?"

Anzu choked out the last line of the song before letting out a hair raising sob and threw herself down on the snow, sobs racking from her body. Elecktra ran over to her friend, soothing her back and saying comforting words.

"Shhhhhhh there, there Anzu. Why are you crying? Are you feeling sad about Akio?"

Anzu shook her head no, but then nodded her head yes. Raising her head up, she looked at Elecktra. "A..And Bakura...too."

Elecktra narrowed her eyes. "What did the jerk do? Do you want me to castrate him?"

Anzu shook her head. "N..No...I screwed up E, I really screwed up."

"What happened?"

Anzu wipped away her tears. "Yami asked me to the winter dance and I said yes. I didn't think Bakura would want to go."

"Oh Anzu..."

Anzu sniffed. "I was so stupid. I should've asked him first. Now he hates me."

"He might be mad at you, but I doubt he hates you."

Anzu looked at her. "You really think so?"

Elecktra nodded. "Yes. He loves you. You two are having a...lovers quaral. We all have them."

Anzu sighed. "What should I do?"

Elecktra ran a hand through her hair. "Well it would be rude to ditch Yami, but you should apologize to Bakura."

Anzu smiled grimly. "You're right. When should I do this?"

"Monday. Give him the weekend to calm down."

"Okay."

Elecktra grinned at her and helped her friend up. "I'll tell you what. You and me are going to have a girls day out tomorrow. Just you and me. We can even get dresses!"

Anzu laughed. "You're going? I thought you hated dances?"

Elecktra frowned. "I do, but Marik insists on going."

Anzu gave her a sly grin. "So are you two going out?"

Elecktra blushed. "Yes."

Anzu smiled. "Congrats. I look forward to tomorrow though." And both friends departed to their own seprate ways, both of them looking forward to tomorrow.

* * *

Me:Wow this was short.

Bakura:Anzu really screwed up

Me:Yes she did, but she'll learn. We all make mistakes.

Bakura:True

Me:Anyway, review! Oh and the song I used is Forgiven by Withing Temptation, which I do not own. Also, here are some questions.

**A. What kind of dress should Elecktra wear? XD**

**B. Should there be a sequel?**

Bakura:Isn't it too soon to be asking that?

Me:Probably -_-


	9. Chapter 9

Geeze, I keep making Anzu's life difficult XD I should feel ashamed, but I don't

Anzu:Geeze thanks

Me:You're welcome. Anyway, I don't own Yugioh or its characters. Elecktra belongs to Sorcess of the nile. Please review!

Anzu:Please pity me!

Me:Ignore her XD

* * *

"What about this dress?" Anzu asked. Currently, both girls were in a dress shop called: Flora's Dresses. Much to Elecktra's dismay, both the owner and her HATED each other for something that happened earlier this year. When Elecktra accidently made dresses come to life and start attacking people. That was a very akaward day.

Elecktra stared at the orange dress Anzu was holding. Scrutinizing it, she shook her head. "No, orange is not a good color for you. You need a color like blue, red, or even pink."

Anzu grinned at her. "Since when did you care about fashion?"

Elecktra snorted. "I don't, but I want us both to look good."

Anzu laughed and continued to look through the racks of dresses. Nothing really caught her eye just yet, but something else did. In the dressing room area, a man and a woman were looking at their little daughter, who was wearing a white dress with pink satin ribon around the waist. Currently, the woman was gushing over her.

"Look Masanori! Doesn't are darling little Akiko look precious?"

The man grinned. "Yes she does! Can you believe her christianing is tomorrow?"

The woman shook her head. "No I can't. It seems like just yesterday we took her home from the hospital. I'll go pay for the dress."

The woman left, leaving the man alone with his daughter. The little girl ran into the dressing room and took off the dress, putting on her normal clothes. She looked up at her father with wide green eyes. "Help me put my scarf on Daddy!"

The man smiled. "Of course sweetie. You'll look very pretty tomorrow."

The girl giggled. "Daddy, will you pick me up?"

"Of course. Up we go!" The man picked her up and placed her on his shoulders. The girl laughed as her father picked up the dress to where his wife was paying. Anzu watched the scene, getting a very strange feeling that she was intruding on a special moment. A hand snapped her out of her thoughts. "Hey, are you okay?"

Anzu turned to see Elecktra staring at her in curiosity. Anzu smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just got distracted."

Elecktra frowned. "I know what you feel Anzu. You wish your Dad was like that."

Anzu sighed, seeing no point in denying it. "Yeah, your right. I wish he was like that."

Elecktra grinned. "Come on, lets go find more dresses! I found one you might like!"

Elecktra led Anzu over to a rack and pulled out a long light blue dress. Anzu's eyes lit up. The dress was amazing! The color was the exact color of her eyes, held up by one strap that was covered in silver sequins and wrapped around under her breasts. The rest of the dress flowed out like a waterfall. "Oh Elecktra, its beautiful! How much is it?"

Elecktra looked at the price tag. "Hmmmmm wow, its for sale. Around $40. Can you afford that?"

Anzu nodded. "Before I buy it, I should probably try it on first." She then took the dress of the rack and walked to the dressing room. Much to her pleasure, it fit perfectly. When Anzu came out, Elecktra clapped her hands. "Damn girl, you look good."

Anzu twirled around once. "Thanks. Now, its time to find you a dress."

Elecktra made a face. "Ew, Dresses."

Anzu smiled. "I thought you wanted us to look good."

"I do, but I hate getting fancy."

"Whatever, now lets go look for something!"

In the end, both girls decided on a blue and gold racer back dress that reached to the floor. Elecktra said she liked it because it was simple, yet pretty and it wouldn't make her look like a skanity slut. Or something like that.

* * *

"Wow, can you believe it? It's almost 12:00. It feels like we've been out for only an hour." Elecktra comented when she checked her watch. Anzu grinned. "Time flies when you're having fun."

Both girls were currently standing in the town square, wondering where they should go next. Hearing Elecktra's stomach growl, they decided to head out for lunch.

"Hmmmmm a milkshake sounds really good right now." Anzu said more to herself than to her friend. Elecktra grinned. "I like milkshakes."

"You do realize how wrong that sounded."

"Does it look like I care?"

"A valid point."

Elecktra reached over and grabbed a newspaper from the window. Reading it, her eyes brightened. "Hey Anzu, Ishizu is hosting an exibit again, you wanna check it out?"

"Sure, lets do it after lunch?"

As soon as they were done eating, they headed over to the museam. Since it was saturday, there were a lot of people there. Little kids holding onto their parents hands, older kids hanging out at the giftstores. Searching around the museam, they found Ishizu talking to an elderly couple about some hyroglyphics they had uncovered. When she saw them, she greeted them warmly. "Hello Anzu, Elecktra."

"Hi Ishizu." They both said at the same time. Before they could speak to Ishizu, she had walked away to go speak to some people she had approached her. Anzu and Elecktra decided to look around the museam.

"Hey Elecktra."

"Hm?" Elecktra said as she was looking at some pot.

"Do you know why I was reborn?"

Elecktra shrugged. "No. Hey Anzu, do you believe in fate?"

Anzu shook her head. "No."

Elecktra gave her a look. "Anzu, In Egypt, my people believed that everything that happened to them was determind by the gods. I'd say by the way things are turning out, the gods have a lot planned for you."

Anzu put her elbows on her knees and rested her chin in her palms. "Gee that makes me feel better."

"I agree with Elecktra. You truly are special."

Elecktra and Anzu both turned to see Ishizu coming their way. She gave them a calm look. "I've been waiting for you to remember Anzu. You are special."

Anzu stood up. "How am I special. I'm just a normal girl. Or was, until all this happened."

Ishizu smiled gently. "You had a past life. That doesn't happen to often."

Anzu nodded. "I guess so. But...why is this all happening?"

Ishizu sighed. "We tomb keepers," She nodded towards Elecktra, "And magicians have been awating the day the pharoah will return. There is a choice that will be made. Something that will keep the thief king in place. You."

Anzu gasped. "Me?"

Ishizu nodded. "Yes, you. You were his lover in your past life. But the pharoah also loved you too."

Elecktra placed a hand on Anzu's shoulder. "Hear that? You were quiet the looker back then."

Anzu blushed. "Oh stop Elecktra, this is serious."

Ishizu continued. "There is a choice you will have to make Anzu. You have to chose who you want the most, the thief king or the pharoah."

Anzu sighed. "Great, more things I have to deal with. Just wonderful."

Ishizu gave her a sympathetic look. "Don't fret, you will know when the time is right. For now, I shall return something to you. Follow me."

Both girls looked at each other and shrugged. They followed Ishizu down some stairs and into a storage closet, where other artifacts were kept in boxes. Going over to a small box, Ishizu pulled something out and unwrapped it. Taking it over to Anzu, she pressed it gently into her hand. "Here, this originaly belonged to Teana."

Anzu gasped. The pendent, though simple, was very lovely. It was a pearl, encased in some type of gold. Anzu gave Ishizu a look. "Thank you, but who is Teana?"

Ishizu gave Anzu a patient smile. "Anzu, you are Teana. You were Teana in your past life."

Anzu nearly dropped the pendent. "This...This is just weird..I don't want any of this! I just want a normal life!"

Elecktra gave Anzu a serious look. "Anzu, no one has a normal life. Accept the fact and move on with life."

Both girls stared at each other. Anzu sighed. "I guess you're right. But...Bakura's still upset with me."

Elecktra gave a smile. "Give it time. And how can he stay mad at you? He cherishes you more than anything."

Anzu nodded, but inside, she wasn't so sure. If she were mad at someone, she could stay mad at them for a long time. But, she guessed she would have to wait till Monday to find out.

* * *

Bakura:WHAT IS WITH ALL THESE BLOODY SHORT CHAPTERS!

Me:Don't yell. Yes, its short, but I promise the next one will be longer.

Yami:Some love triangle

Me:I'm working on it! I hate writing them! Anyways, review!

Electra:Yes. Please do

Glossary of names:

Masanori-Model of juctice

Akiko-Autumn child, bright child, sparkling child


	10. Chapter 10

Heheheheh It's been awhile, I'm sorry I haven't updated ^^;

*Looks at the readers holding pitch forks and knives*

Me:Anyway...I was away at my grandma's and she has no internet access, so that made me sad. But I'm back and I'm ready to start updating again!

Bakura:I like knives, they make me feel all tingly inside

Me:Right...Anyway please review! I don't own Yugioh and never will. Thank god. Elecktra belongs to Sorcess of the nile and I would like to thank her for all her support and help. I LOVE YOU!

Anzu:Stop saying that!

Me:XD

* * *

"Oh Anzu, you look absolutly precious!"

Anzu blushed and looked at herself in the mirror. Her mother was right, she did look good. Her hair was up in a bun and held up by a blue flower with strands of hair falling around her head. Her mother had been a beautician before Hiro was born, so she had lots of work with make up and hair. Much to Anzu's delight.

"Mom, thanks for your help. It means a lot." Anzu said to her mother as she stood up to go get her shoes. Her mother beamed and grasped her hand to support Anzu while she put her shoes on. "No problem dear. I just wish your father was here to see you."

Anzu's throat tightened. If only her mother had heard what her father had said a few weeks ago. Then she wouldn't have said that. Anzu was about to say something when Hiro poked his head in, wrinkling his nose at the scent of perfume. "Hey you two, some people are at the door waiting."

Anzu smiled. "It must be Elecktra, Yugi, and Marik."

"Who's Marik?"

Anzu giggled. "Elecktra's boyfriend."

Hiro snorted. "Figures. He looks like a rebel."

Anzu gave her brother a nudge as she walked out the door and down the stairs to where her friends were. She smiled as she saw them waiting in the hallway. "Hey guys! You ready to go dancing?"

Marik scowled and Elecktra gave him a jab in the rib. "Yes we are! I can't wait to ruin dresses of people I don't like."

"Elecktra!"

She laughed. "Just kidding. Maybe."

Hiro snorted. "You would do something like that." Elecktra raised an eyebrow at him.

"What are you dressed up for?"

Hiro rolled his eyes. "For the dance. I'm taking Natsuki Fujino."

Elecktra's jaw dropped. "Y..You...have a date!"

Hiro nodded. "Duh. Why else would I go."

Elecktra stared at him. "I'm surprised a goody two shoes like you has a date."

"I'm surprised a smart mouth like you is still in school."

"To shay."

Anzu laughed and stepped in between them. "Alright you two, that's enough. Save the fighting for after the dance." Both her brother and the magician looked at her and cracked a smile. It was hard not to love Anzu sometimes. A few minutes later, Miku arrived from the kitchen holding a camera. Giving them all a smile, she held it up. "Say cheese everyone!"

"Cheese!"

**SNAP**

Miku looked at the picture with a grin. "It's perfect! Now I need to go scrapbooking!"

Anzu laughed. "You do that mom. Well, we'll see you later!"

"Have a good time!" Miku called out from the kitchen

The four teens walked out of the house, Hiro went his own way to his date, and they all got into Ishizu's car. Anzu wondered how the Egyptian woman could afford such a thing, but decided against it. It wasn't any of her buisnesse.

"Hey Anzu?" Yugi asked shyly

"Hm?" Anzu replied, turning her head to Yugi.

"I was wondering, where did you get that pendent? I've never seen it before."

Anzu shared a quick glance with Elecktra. "Well, I got it from Ishizu about two weeks ago."

"Why did Ishizu give it to you?"

Anzu ran a quick lie through her head. "It was a late birthday present."

"But your birthday was in August."

_'Damn he's good.'_ Anzu said to herself. "Well, she wasn't here for my birthday and she wanted to give it to me."

Yugi nodded. "Oh, I see." and he said nothing more. Anzu gave a silent sigh of relief. She didn't want to explain the recent information she had learned. At least not yet. She jumped when she felt her phone vibrate. Getting it out, she looked at it.

**You suck at lying**

Anzu sent a quick glare to Elecktra, who shrugged her shoulders. Anzu leaned her head against the car seat and closed her eyes. She had a feeling this was going to be a long night

* * *

"Wow, the school out did itself this year." Elecktra said as they walked into the gym. And she was right, the school did out do itself. Every where you went, there were lamps everywhere on the walls, a dj in the front wall, and small wintery decorations everywhere. Anzu had a feeling that Hiro helped plan this, which wouldn't be surprsing. She spotted her brother dancing with a girl with blond hair.

"Hey Anzu, I'm hungry, lets get a cookie or something." Elecktra called out. Anzu nodded and followed her friend to the snack bar, the boys following closely behind them. When they got there, Anzu noticed two girls standing near them, speaking in hushed tones and looking at her.

"Look at her dress, I wonder where she got it. From Goodwill?"**(1)**

"Maybe, But this is Anzu we're talking about. She always looks like a poor person."

"I know right. She should do herself a favor and just leave."

Anzu felt her cheeks grow hot with anger. Elecktra noticed and had heard what those girls were saying, grabbed some punch and threw it at the girls, all over their dresses. Anzu grinned and grabbed some punch and threw it at them too. The girl's looked at them, speechless. Anzu smirked. "If you have something to say to me, say it to my face you fucking whores."

Yugi dropped his jaw as the two girls scampered off. "A...Anzu...when did you learn to speak like that?

Anzu blushed. "Sorry, I don't know what came over me. I just got really mad."

Elecktra grinned and wrapped an arm around her friend. "I must be rubbing off on you."

"Is that a good thing?"

"It can be a good thing."

Marik laughed. "Next thing we know, Anzu's going to be a biker chick."

Anzu blushed and shook her head. "I will not be a biker chick!"

"Who's a biker chick?"

All four of them turned around to see Jounouchi in a white tux and Mai, who was wearing a quite revealing purple dress. She winked at them. "Did I hear Anzu cuss someone out?"

Anzu's blush deepened. "Yes, but they deserved it."

"Good for you Anzu!" Hiroto called out as he came towards them with Shizuka**(2)**, much to Jounouchi's annoyance. Elecktra frowned when she saw Shizuka. She did not like her one bit and Shizuka was afraid of Elecktra, so they didn't talk to each other. At all. Shizuka winced when she saw Elecktra give her the cold stare. Anzu nudged her.

"Elecktra, be nice."

Elecktra rolled her eyes. "Fine. But just for tonight."

Anzu smiled and nodded. Marik chuckled and took Elecktra's hand as a song came on. The others left, leaving just Yugi and Anzu alone. Yugi was about to ask Anzu to dance, when a voice called out.

"Anzu!"

Anzu froze at the sound of the voice. Turning around,she saw Bakura standing there with a frown on his face. Anzu swallowed. "Bakura, what are you doing here?"

Bakura came towards her. "I came here to stop the pharoah."

Yugi blinked at them. "Anzu, what is Ryou talking about?"

Anzu stared at Bakura. "Yugi, this isn't Ryou."

"He isn't?"

"No, this is the spirit of the millennium ring."

Yugi's eyes widened. "So this is the thief king?"

Anzu whireled her attention to Yugi. "How did you know?"

Yugi shrugged. "Ishizu."

Anzu shook her head. "Of course, Yugi, there is something I need to tell you."

Yugi nodded. "What is it?"

"I had a past life. In my past life, I was known as Teana. I was Bakura's adopted sister."

Yugi stared at her. Anzu frowned, noticing his facial features begining to change into someone older, and more wiser. She gasped when she saw it was the Pharoah. He frowned at Bakura. "So we meet again thief king."

Bakura smirked. "So we have."

"You can't have Anzu. She deserves better than you."

"Oh, like you're better than me? That is so very like you."

Anzu stepped between them. "Stop it you two, I can decide for myself who I want."

Bakura raised an eyebrow at her. "Than who do you want?"

Anzu frowned. "I...I don't know."

Yami smiled at her. "Take your time Anzu. Now lets go dance."

Bakura glared at him. "Now wait just a minute!" But it was too late. Yami had whisked Anzu away onto the dance floor just as a new song began to play. Bakura glared and grabbed the closest girl next to him. She looked dumbfounded, but decided to go along with it, much to her date's dismay.

**I was thinkn' bout you, **

**thinkn' bout me, **

**thinkn' bout us, what we gonna be?**

**Open my eys, it was only just a dream**

**I travel back, down that road**

**Will you come back? No one knows**

**I realize, it was only just a dream**

Bakura glared at Yami. He really hated the pharoah. Always thinking he can have everything he wants just because he was the ruler Egypt. Well fuck him. Bakura whirled the girl he was dancing with around so that they were closer to the pharoah and HIS Anzu.

**I was at the top and I was like now I'm in the basement**

**Number one spot and now you found your own replacement**

**I swear now that I can't take it**

**Knowing somebody's got my baby**

Bakura sent a nasty look towards Yami, who smirked at him and continued to dance.

**And now you aint around, baby I can't think**

**I shoulda put it down, shoulda got that ring**

**Cause I can still feel it in the air**

**See your pretty face, run my fingers through your hair**

**My lover, my life, my baby, my wife**

**You left me, I'm tied**

**Cause I know that it just aint right**

Yami continued to dance further and further away from Bakura, causing the albino to growl and start dancing towards them again, with an annoyed expression on his face.

**I was thinkn' bout you**

**Thinkn' bout me**

**Thinkn' bout us, what we gonna be?**

**I realize, it was only just a dream**

**So I travle back, down that road**

**Will you come back, no one knows**

**I realize, it was only just a dream**

Anzu stared into Yami's face. He wasn't bad looking, but the only face she wanted to see was Bakura's. She knew he was trying to get near them, but she didn't care. She just wanted to be near him.

**When I'm riding I swear I see your face at every turn**

**I'm tryin to get my usher on, but I can't let it burn**

**And I just hope you'll know you're the only one I yearn for**

**No wonder I'll be missing when I'll learn**

**Didn't give you all my love**

**I guess now I got my pay back**

**Now I'm in the club thinkin' all about you baby**

**Hey, you was so easy to love**

**But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough**

Anzu swallowed hard. Being in Yami's arms...it just didn't feel right, like she was supposed to be with someone else. She was glad when the song was done and she was released. Some girl asked him for a dance and he complied and went off with her, leaving Anzu alone with Bakura. He smirked at her. "So who did you choose?"

Anzu shook her head. "I..I'm still unsure."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Never mind." He offered his hand out. "Come on, I'll give you a dance."

Anzu looked at him. "Really?"

He nodded. "Sure."

Anzu smiled and took his hand. Leading her to the floor, she looked into his chest, inhaling his scent. Ironically, he smelled of cinnamon. She liked the scent, wishing she could have a bottle of it. She liked the way he held her, tight, but still gentle, as if she were a precious doll that he didn't want to get rid of. Anzu smiled, wishing this moment could last forever.

* * *

Me:HAHAHAHAHA TOLD YOU IT WOULD BE LONGER

Bakura:Why are you yelling?

Me:I don't know.

**1. **Goodwill is a store where I live, its for the poor

**2.** I don't know if Elecktra doesn't like Shizuka. If she does, sorry sorcess -

The song I used was just a dream by Nelly. I don't own it and never will. See you next time!


	11. Chapter 11

Me:I'm backkkkkkk! With lots of ideas and creativity!

Bakura:Oh gods what now

Me:Keep talking and I'll DELETE the story. Do you want Sorcess of the nile to be sad?

Bakura:Yes

Me:*Gets a chainsaw* Do you really?

Bakura:0.0 No

Me:Thought so. I don't own Yugioh or any of its characters. I own only minor characters and the Mazaki family. Elecktra belongs to the wonderful Sorcess of the nile. No flames, but everything else is appreciated. Now enjoy ^-^

* * *

"So, you've decided."

Anzu nodded at Yami, giving his hand a pat and giving a gentle smile. "I know who I want now Yami. I'm sorry, but I just want to be friends with you. Is that okay?"

Yami nodded and gave her a smile. "I'm okay. But if he hurts you, don't think I won't send him to the shadow realm."

Anzu laughed. "I'll keep that in mind Yami." She shook Yami's hand and turned around to leave. Before she could, she heard Yami call out for her. "Anzu, wait!"

She turned around. "Yes Yami?" He didn't reply, but instead, pressed his warm lips against hers. Anzu's eyes widened. Her mind was swirling. Yami was kissing her! Oh gods what had she done to deserve this. The kiss ended as soon as it began. Yami gave her a smile when he backed up. "I just wanted to do that once."

Anzu swallowed. "Oh..okay."

Yami nodded at her and turned to take his leave

Anzu stood staring at Yami's back dumbfounded. He had kissed her and it wasn't that bad. In fact, her lips felt tingly and warm. A strangely good feeling. Anzu sighed and closed her locker, heading out into the cold December air.

Neither of them noticed a girl standing in the corner of the hallway with her mouth a jar. She had seen everything.

* * *

Arashi Mazaki was tired. No, tired would be an understatemeant. He was exhausted. For the past few weeks he had been working over time at his office. He didn't even get to see his family that often. It must be hard on them as well. Looking on his desk, he looked at the pictures of his family members.

The first was Miku, with her dark brown hair pulled back and lovely smile on her face. It was taken last summer when they went to Paris for their anniversery. The second one was of Hiro when he won a debate team competition. The third one, troubled him the most. It was of Anzu on her first day of high school, with a smile on her face.

Arashi sighed. He knew deep down he was being resentful and unfair towards Anzu. The fourth picture had never been replaced because the person was no longer present. Akio Mazaki, who had died way to early. Arashi knew a part of him blamed Anzu for what happened, and a second part of him knew it was wrong. They were just children when it happened.

Arashi picked up the picture of Akio, feeling saddness welling up inside of him. Maybe it was time to talk about Akio. He knew they had been keeping it bottled up inside for a very long time. Perhaps it was time to let go.

* * *

"Hey Ryou?"

Bakura, who was pretending to be Ryou for a moment, looked up to see a girl standing in front of his desk. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Yes, what is it?"

The girl fidgeted. "Is it true you and Anzu are going out?"

Bakura nodded. "Yes, it is."

"Well, I just saw her kiss Yugi."

Bakura felt something crash inside him. Anzu had told him that she choose him, not the pharoah, and now she just kissed him. What in Ra's name was going on? Standing up, he gave the girl a look. "Get your facts straight before saying something stupid you idiot."

The girl glared at him and then ran off. Bakura sighed and grabbed his things, heading out the door into the empty hallway and into the cold December air. He saw Anzu waiting for him on one of the benches, a blank look on her face. He smirked and crept up behind her, placing his arms around her. "Hey

She gave him a soft look. "Hey to you."

Sitting down next to her, he gave her a look. "Is it true?"

Anzu looked puzzled. "Is what true?"

He frowned. "That you kissed Yami."

Anzu froze. How one earth did he find out about that so quickly? Who had told him? "Bakura, its not what you think..."

He raised an eyebrow. "Then what is it? Obviously I'm not good enough for you."

"No! That's not it!"

He snorted. "Are you some kind of whore? Is that it? Do you want both of us?"

"No! I just.."

He stood up, anger written all over his face. "You know what? Whatever, I'm done playing games. Go to the fucking pharoah, I don't care."

Anzu stood up, tears forming in her eyes. "Bakura! Come back!"

He ignored her and continued walking. If she wanted to be some kind of whore, fine. He didn't need her, he didn't need anyone. In fact, when you're alone, no one can hurt you. He would be fine.

_'Then what is this feeling in my chest? Am I actually feeling...sad?' _He said to himself, not looking back to see Anzu's face.

Anzu felt as if her world was coming to a close. Why wouldn't Bakura listen to her? She didn't kiss Yami, he kissed her. Why did all this shit happen to her? Anzu felt tears well up in her eyes start falling down her face. "D...don't...don't go...don't leave me..." She said weakly as she fell to her knees.

She sat there on the snow for a while, before getting up and running into a direction she knew quite well. Running past street signs and buildings, she came into the Domino cemetary. Pulling her coat around her to be tighter, she continued her way through the cemetary. On her way, she smiled bitterly to herself. She truly was a horrible person, but at least she could apologize to one person.

"You were once, my one companion, you were all that mattered,"

"You were once, a friend and brother. Then my world was shattered,"

"Wishing you were somehow here again, wishing you were somehow near,"

"Sometimes it seemed, if I just dreamed somehow you would be here,"

"Wishing I could hear your voice again, knowing that I never would,"

"Dreaming of you, won't help me to do, all that you dreamed I could,"

Anzu sighed, the tears now frozen on her face. She didn't want to be here, but she felt this was one of the places she could go to. Just to be alone.

"Passing bells, and sculpted angels, cold and monumental,"

"Seem for you the wrong companions, you were warm and gentle,"

A few minutes later, she found herself near a willow tree, where a headstone with two angels entwined sat. Brushing back snow, it read the name Akio Mazaki and it had a small picture of him on it. Anzu smiled sadly.

"Too many years, fighting back tears. Why can't the past just die?"

"Wishing you were somehow here again, knowing we must say goodbye,"

"Try to forgive, teach me to live, give me the strength to try,"

"No more memories, no more silent tears, no more gazing across the wasted years,"

"Help me say good bye, Help me say good bye..."

Anzu patted the head stone and smiled another sad smile. Tracing the name fondly, she placed a small wreath she had made the other day on it. She had planned to come here today any way. It was almost Christmas.

"Merry Christmas Akio. I love you." Was all she said before leaving. And she left the cemetary without looking back.

* * *

Me:Hahahaha I know this chapter was boring. But I promise the next one will be better.

Anzu:You have poor listening skills Bakura

Bakura:Stupid pharoah for kissing my woman

Me:...anyway, the song was Wishing you were somehow here again from the phantom of the opera. I don't own it and never will. Luff luff and nuffles to everyone ^-^

Bakura/Anzu:What?


	12. Chapter 12

Me:I'm back again for the second time in one day! This is amazing!

Bakura:How is that amazing?

Me:I don't know. I have bad news and good news.

Anzu:Oh dear what now.

Me:The bad news is that the story is almost done

Bakura/Anzu:0.0

Me:The good news is, I'm writing the sequel. I don't own Yugioh and never will. I don't own Elecktra, who belongs to Sorcess of the nile. No flames please. Thank you. Now get reading

* * *

"Anzu, where have you been?"

Miku looked at her daughter with a relieved, yet angry look on her face. Anzu shook the snow out of her hair. "I was getting some help after school."

"Why didn't you call or something?"

Anzu hung her coat up in the closet. "It was a spur of the moment. Sorry."

Miku sighed. "Its alright. Come on now, it's time for dinner."

"Okay." was all Anzu said before following Miku into the kitchen. Her heart nearly stopped when she saw her father sitting at the table. Hiro was sitting with him as well. Anzu swallowed. She couldn't even remember the last time her family sat like this together for dinner. Arashi smiled at her. "Hello Anzu, how was your day?"

Anzu blinked and sat down. "Um fine."

Arashi grinned. "Um? Since when did my little girl say um?"

"Stop."

Everyone froze at Hiro's word. Hiro glared at his father. "Stop acting like you care about her. It makes me sick."

Anzu's jaw dropped. "H...Hiro..."

Hiro continued. "You've always resented Anzu, don't deny it because I know you do. You've resented her ever since the accident."

Miku put down the pan of food. "Hiro, stop it, no more please!"

Hiro gave her a look. "Why? Its time to face it. We are not over Akio's death. We never have been. We've just been avoiding it."

Arashi glared at his son. "Hiro, shut up. I don't want to hear this."

Anzu spoke up. "No, He's right, I know you've always blammed me for Akio's death."

"Anzu, that's not true, and you know that's not true." Arashi said quickly

Anzu shook her head. "NO! I'm tired of this! Do you think I planned for him to die?"

Miku glared at Anzu. "Anzu! You do not talk that way to your father!"

Arashi looked at Anzu. "I don't know what to think anymore. I..."

Anzu stood up from the table. "I see how it is now," she started. "It should have been me that died. Then maybe you all would be happy!"

"Anzu!" Miku shouted, but Anzu got up from the table, grabbed her coat and shoes and ran out the door. She saw a reflection of herself on the ice. She looked pretty scary. Her eyes had a crazed look in them. Before she knew it, she started laughing uncontrolably. She ran on the ice, not caring if she got hurt. She just kept laughing and laughing. She was now in the park and running on the ice there.

Spreading her arms out, she looked up at the sky. "Is this what you want?" she shouted to no one in particular. "Do you want me to die? Is that it? Well you can have your way then!"

* * *

Elecktra was walking down the streets of Domino city, with a frown on her face. She had a bad feeling in her chest. All afternoon she had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. Her thoughts were confirmed when she saw two girls from her school talking in loud voices in front of her.

"Hotaru, wasn't that Ryou kid rude to you?"

"Yes Akahana, he was! Just because I saw Anzu kiss Yugi."

Elecktra ran in front of them. "Did I hear you correctly? Did Anzu kiss Yugi?"

Hotaru gave her an uncomfterable look. "Yeah, I saw it myself."

Elecktra sighed and then ran towards the game shop, shoving people out of the way and ignored the looks people gave her. When she finally reached the game shop, she hauled Yugi up and slammed his back on the counter. "YUGI DID YOU KISS ANZU?"

Yugi gave her a sheepish look. "I didn't, but Yami did."

Elecktra narrowed her eyes. "Bring him out. NOW!

Yugi nodded and traded places with Yami. He raised his eye brows at their position. "Elecktra, what is the meaning of this?"

Elecktra slammed him back down. "Why did you kiss Anzu?"

Yami shrugged. "It was a good bye kiss. She choose Bakura in the end. Why?"

"Some girl saw you and she told Bakura. I'm worried about Anzu now."

Yami gave her a serious look. "Has Anzu contacted you?"

Elecktra was about to say no, but a buzz from her coat pocket told her otherwise. Pulling out her phone, her eyes widened into golf balls at what she read.

**Dear Elecktra, this is good bye. Yami kissed me and now Bakura thinks I'm a whore. My family is angry with me, I'm the reason Akio is dead, and My father thinks I shoud be dead. Well now I'm granting him that wish. Thanks for everything. You were like my sister, and I love you. Tell Bakura I love him to along with everyone else. Even Kaiba. Good bye.**

Elecktra nearly dropped the phone on the counter. She turned to Yami with a serious look. "Yami, we have got to find Bakura. NOW!"

Yami looked curious. "Why?"

"Anzu is going to commit suicide."

* * *

Bakura kicked a rock that was at his feet. Glaring at the sky, he started muttering curses. Stupid Pharoah. Stupid Anzu and her stupid friends. He should have never found her again. She just loved to play games with people. Bakura smirked at the ironic thought. Normally he liked to play games with people. It really hurt.

"BAKURA!"

Bakura turned around only to get a punch in the face by an angry pharoah with the female magician behind him. Bakura sneered at them. "What does Anzu's puppies want?"

Elecktra growled at him. "Watch it! You're in a lot of trouble right now."

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Oh, and why is that?"

Elecktra went over to him and slapped him. "You have screwed things up big time! I told you not to hurt her and you did! Anzu is a mess right now and its your fault!"

Bakura stepped towards her. "How is it my fault? She's the one going behind my back screwing the pharoah."

Apparently saying that made the magician REALLY mad this time. She tackled Bakura to the ground and punched his nose. Which hurt a lot, also she started screaming at him. "YOU IDIOT! SHE DIDN'T KISS YAMI, HE KISSED HER! SHE DIDN'T EVEN REASPOND!"

Bakura stared at her. "What?" This earned another slap.

"ARE YOU DEAF? YAMI KISSED HER!"

He looked at Yami who nodded in agreement. Bakura now felt very stupid and guilty. He should have listned to Anzu before asuming that she kissed him. Now he was feeling REALLY bad for calling her a whore. He clutched his snowy white head. "Oh Ra, I have screwed up big time. She's going to kill me."

Elecktra slapped him again. "That was for calling her a whore."

Bakura looked at her. "How do you know?"

Elecktra paused. "She...she texted me. Now get your ass moving."

"Why?"

"She's going to go kill hereslf!"

Bakura stared at her before exploding. "SHE'S GOING TO WHAT!"

Elecktra nodded. "You heard me. Now lets get going, we don't have much time."

Yami stared at her. "Do you know where she is?"

Elecktra nodded. "She's at the park, getting ready to drown herself."

Bakura groaned and got up, running at full sprint, causing the magician and pharaoh to yell curses in egyptian. But Bakura wasn't listening to them, the only thing going around him was that he was going to lose Anzu. Again.

* * *

Anzu shivered against the cold water. She knew if she stayed out here long enough, she would get hypothermia. But Anzu was beyond caring at this point. She had just given up at everything. She smirked ironically. She was always the one telling people not to give up, and here she was, giving up.

"Oh well," she said to herself, "I won't be a burden to anyone else anymore. She looked up at the sky, a smile on her face. "I'll be with you soon Akio." and then she sank under the water.

* * *

"For RA's sake where is she?" Bakura growled, causing Elecktra to wack his head with her staff.

"Watch it fluffy, If you had just listened to her, we wouldn't be in this mess."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "I haven't known her in this life long enough yet, but who is this Akio?"

Elecktra sighed as they still continued running. "Akio was her twin. He died in an accident about 5 years ago."

Bakura's expression darkend. So that's why Anzu looked so sad half the time. He felt bad, he was supposed to know everything about her and he didn't even know that. Some boyfriend he was. By the time they reached the park, they were all out of breath and tired, but they had to find Anzu. Problem was, it was dark.

Yami gave the magician a look. "Do you no how to give us some light?"

Elecktra nodded. "Of course." and she made her staff glow. All three of the Egyptians ran towards the lake, desperatly searching for Anzu, or her remains. Bakura felt adrenaline rush through his veins, he lost her once and he didn't want to lose her again.

"There she is!" Yami called out. Bakura looked towards his direction and ran towars the floating brown hair before the pharoah could. Reaching underwater, he pulled her out. She looked like a fright, brown hair plastered to her face, her lips blue and swollen. Bakura shook her. "Anzu, Anzu, Anzu! Come back to me! I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry!"

Elecktra took Anzu out of his arms and hauled her to the shore, putting her mouth on hers and pumping air through her lips. Bakura looked at her in bewilderment. "What are you doing?"

Elecktra glared at him. "CPR. It's how we save people now days." She continued breathing through Anzu's lips, hoping to get some air into the poor girl. A few minutes later she stopped. "I think we're too late." she said, tears comming out of her eyes.

Bakura pushed the magician out of the way. "Let me try."

Elecktra stared at him. "Do you know how to do it?"

"No, but I can try. It shouldn't be to hard." And then he leaned down and began breathing air through her lips. His mind vaguely registered that this was their first kiss in centuries, but bringing her back was what was important at the moment. After a few minutes, it still wasn't working. Bakura felt tears come into his eyes. He had lost her, again.

* * *

"_Anzu..."_

Anzu opened her eyes, feeling suddenly warm and safe. Looking around, she noticed she wasn't in the park anymore. She was in some meadow, with the birds singing and the sun shinning warmly on her face. She smiled, so this was what heaven looked like. Her smile then faded, she had took her own life, so shouldn't she be in Hell?

_Anzu..."_ The voice whispered again

Anzu took a step back. "Whoes there? Show yourself!" The voice laughed and Anzu nearly cried when she saw a 10 year old boy standing there with a serene smile on his face. Anzu sank to her knee's. "A...Akio...is...is it really...you?"

He nodded. "It's nice to see you again. I've missed you."

Anzu nodded and wet her lips. "I..I've missed you too."

He frowned. "But I didn't want you to come like this. I wanted you to die happily."

Anzu shook her head. "I...I couldn't do it anymore. It was just to hard."

Akio sighed. "Sis, whether you knew it or not, I was and still am always with you."

Anzu looked at him. "Is...is this heaven?"

He shook his head sadly. "No, this is the In-between."

"The In-between? What's that?"

He looked up at the sky. "It's where souls that can't move on go, they're stuck here until they can move on."

"Why can't you move on?"

He looked at her. "You know why."

Anzu gasped at the realization. "I...our family, we're not letting you go are we?"

He shook his head. "No. You guys are still holding onto me. I've been here this whole time, watching over you and everyone else."

Anzu felt tears come to her eys. "I'm so selfish! I've been so selfish! Pitying myself, and never knowing how you were feeling." Akio smiled gently and put a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. I understand. But, now its time for you to let go."

She faced him. "I'm dead aren't I? How can I let go?"

Akio sighed. "You're not dead. You're in a dream state. You're close to the In-between. You have to make a choice."

"A choice?"

"Either die and be stuck here or live your life."

"I...I don't want to go back."

Akio frowned. "Anzu, You have to face your problems. They don't go away on their own. You're stronger than that. Whether you know it or not, there are lots of people that love you. Even dad."

Anzu whipped her eyes. "Even Dad?"

"Yes, he's just lost right now. But Anzu, its time to make a choice."

Anzu paused, thinking hard. Dying would be the easy way out, but...what abouth her friends, her family? They would be devestated. And Bakura, her Bakura. She couldn't leave him again. He had waited for her for a very long time. Anzu smiled sadly, knowing her choic.

"I...I want to live. To be with Bakura and everyone else."

Akio smiled. "That's the Anzu I know. I'll always be with you. Just remember."

Anzu nodded and turned away towards the light that was standing in front of Akio. She began walking to who knows where. Akio called out after her. "I love you and always will! Always remember that!"

* * *

"Ghak!"

Anzu opened her eyes see the night sky. Looking around she saw Elecktra crying and Yami clutching his fists. Looking down at her chest, she saw Bakura clutching her tightly. Weakly, she lifted her hand and patted his head. "B...Bakura...I can't breath."

Bakura sat straight up. "ANZU! YOU'RE ALIVE!"

She smiled weakly. "Yeah, I guess I am."

Elecktra stopped crying and wacked her. "You big idiot! You scared me!" Anzu smiled, knowing her friend meant well. Yami cam over and knelt down towards her. "I'm glad your okay Anzu."

Anzu nodded. "Me too Yami."

Bakura shoved Yami away and picked Anzu up bridal style. Anzu gave him a curios look. "Put me down, where are we going?"

Bakura snorted. "I'm not letting you go. We're going to the hospital. You're a mess."

Anzu smiled. "Bakura?"

"Hm?"

"I'm home."

"You're what?"

"I'm home." she said and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Bakura smirked and held her tighter. "Welcome home."

* * *

Me:I do believe this is the longest chapter yet.

Bakura:That was over dramatic

Me:Shut your face. Bet you all didn't see Akio coming in ;)

Anzu:I did.

Me:Shut up. Anyway, review! There are about two or three chapters left


	13. Chapter 13

Me:Hello my lovelies, did you miss me?

Bakura:No, its only been one day.

Me:That is true. Well anyways, this is the second to last chapter. I know, its been a fast story

Anzu:Not really

Me:Also, I did something terrible. KAIBA WASN'T IN THIS STORY

Everyone else:*GASP*

Me:I know, but I promise, he will be in the next one. Lets just say in this one, he was in Canada doing Canadian things. (No offense sorcess) I don't own Yugioh and never will. Elecktra belongs to Sorcess of the nile. I only own the story and the Mazaki family. That is all. No flames.

Bakura:Aren't you a ray of sunshine

Me:Yes I am. This chapter might be short, so I apologize

* * *

"Anzu"

Anzu stirred in her sleep, hearing a voice call to her from the hospital. "Anzu.." She opened her eyes to see her father sitting in a chair close to her bed, looking at her gently. "I'm glad you're awake."

Anzu sat up straight in her bed. "Dad! What are you doing here? Get out!"

He held up his hands in defense. "I just came here to talk. Calm down."

Anzu snorted. "I'm surprised Elecktra didn't chew you out."

"Actually, she did. It kind of hurt. She can be vicious."

Anzu rolled her eyes and looked around the room. She smiled to herself. Her hatered for hospitals still burned deeply inside of her. She turned back to her father. "So what do you want to talk about?"

Arashi sighed and leaned forward in his chair, taking Anzu's hand. "I'm sorry Anzu, I'm sorry."

Anzu looked at him with an annoyed look. "Sorry? It's not your fault Akio's gone."

He sighed. "No, I'm sorry for being unfair and resentful towards you. It just is still hard for me to accept that he is gone."

Anzu looked at him for a long time. "Me too. For a long time, I have blammed myself."

Arashi shook his head. "I realize now it wasn't your fault. How could a 10 year old plan her brothers death? That doesn't make any sense. But for a long time, it did in my head."

"Akio isn't gone. He's still with us."

"I know, but its not like seeing him everyday. You two were very much alike."

Anzu gave a sad smile. "I know. But, everyday gets better as time goes on, but you never forget the person."

Arashi squeezed her hand. "And that's why I want to make things right. I can't bring him back, but I can try to make things right."

"How?"

"By starting over. By being there for you. I wasn't there when you needed me. I was being selfish and not ever thinking about how you were feeling. I'm sorry Anzu. Can you forgive me?"

Anzu thought for a moment. Forgive her father or go on resenting him the rest of her life. She thought of Akio, feeling sad that his family was resenting one another. But then again, her father was trying to make things right and wanting to be a family. It would take time and a lot of effort, but they could do it. The Mazaki family was strong.

Anzu smiled softly and squeezed her fathers hand. "I...I forgive you. I want to start over too."

He smiled. "Thank you Anzu. It won't be right away, but I hope you can find a way to love me again someday."

Anzu raised an eyebrow. "I never said I hated you."

"But you didn't say you loved me either."

Anzu bit her lip. "Dad...that day of the car accident, would you rather it have been me instead of Akio?"

Arashi stood up and leaned towards his daughter. "I didn't want to lose my boy, or my girl." And then he kissed her forhead before leaving the room. Anzu gave a silent sigh and leaned back in her bed, basking in the afternoon winter sunlight. She wondered how long she had been here. Looking at the calender, she realized that she had been sleeping for 2 days. Yikes.

"Knock, knock." a voice interupted. Anzu looked at the door to see Hiro standing in the doorway with a grin on his face. Anzu smiled at him. "Hey."

"Hey is for horses."

"Ha ha very funny."

Hiro grinned and sat down in the vacant chair next to her bed. Anzu's smile fell when she realized something. Hiro was here. Normally, he never would've gone to a hospital. "Hiro, what are you doing here? You hate hospitals."

He smiled softly. "When my little sister tried to kill herself, I knew I had to be here."

"Oh Hiro."

He nodded. "And also, I have something to say. I'm sorry too."

"Sorry for what?"

"For not being there for you when you needed it. I mean, we're not as close as some siblings, but still...I should have been there for you more."

Anzu patted his hand. "It's okay, I'm not upset with you. I do have one question though, One night, mom said you were having dinner with friends. What were you really doing?"

Hiro looked her in the eye. "I was talking to Dad about you. We got in a fight because I was mad that he resented you. You may not realize it, but you are very dear to me."

Anzu nodded. "Thank you."

"No problem, but I also have another thing. I was jealous of Akio."

Anzu was shocked. "You...you were jealous of Akio?"

He nodded. "Don't get me wrong, I loved him as much as everyone else, but you two had something you and I never had. A bond."

"Oh, Hiro...I'm sorry you were feeling that."

He shrugged. "I'm alright now. But I just wanted you to know how I felt." Hiro got up and began heading towards the door. Before he left, Anzu called out towards him. "Hiro!"

"Yeah?"

"Dad wants to start over, for us to be a real family. Can we try again?"

Hiro paused, and then a real genuine smile crossed his lips. "Yeah, I would like that." He was about to open the door, when Bakura suddenly opened it. He and Hiro stared at each other square in the face. Hiro smirked. "So Anzu, this is your boyfriend?"

She blushed. "Bakura, this is my brother Hiro."

Bakura nodded. "Yo."

Hiro looked at him before holding out his hand. "You saved my sister. Thank you. But I have one word of warning to say to you."

Bakura raised an eyebrow before shaking his hand. "Oh, and what would that be?"

"If you hurt her, I will kill you."

Hiro left before Bakura could say anything to him. Bakura stared at the door before coming to Anzu. "Why does everyone think I'm going to hurt you?"

Anzu laughed. "Because you did it before."

He frowned. "True," He sat down and faced Anzu. "I'm here to...apologize." he said the last part through his teeth. Anzu smiled, knowing he didn't apologize to people very often. Or at all. Anzu took his hand. "I forgive you, but you need to work on your listening skills."

He smirked. "Yeah, I guess I do." He leaned down so that there noses touched. "So I'm forgiven?"

She smiled. "Yes."

He smirked again and leaned down to kiss her. Anzu melted into it. His lips tasted like cinnamon and were very warm. Much to here disapointment, it ended soon. He pulled away and let out another smirk. "Now that's what our first kiss should have been like."

Anzu's jaw dropped. "O...Our...our first kiss? When did this happen?"

He sighed. "You weren't breathing, so I had to do CPR."

Anzu closed her jaw. "Oh."

He smirked again. "Do you want a third?"

"I do." They were about to meet again when the door opened to reveal Elecktra and their friends. Elecktra smirked. "Were we interupting something?"

Bakura glared at her. "Yes, I was about to kiss her passionatly."

Elecktra snorted. "You were going to make out with her weren't you?"

"Yes."

Elecktra sighed and looked at Anzu. "We'll be back later when you two are...finished. Ta ta!" She looked at Bakura with an evil glimmer before adding, "And remember, no hickeys!"

Anzu blushed while Bakura rolled his eyes. The minute they left, he pulled Anzu out of the bed and placed her on his lap, swooping her lips for another kiss.

* * *

Me:Hahaha short and sappy

Bakura:I liked it :)

Me:You only liked it because you got to make out with Anzu

Anzu:-_-

Yuugi:I'm glad Anzu's dad apologized.

Me:me too. Things will be looking up for Anzu now. I think. Anyway, review!


	14. Chapter 14

Me:WOOH! Last chapter!

Bakura:It'll be sad seeing you not work on this anymore.

Me:Ya well, I have another story I want to finish, so XP

Bakura:Wow, real mature

Anzu:Anyway, Angle doesn't own Yugioh and never will. She would like to thank Sorcess for all her support and letting her borrow Elecktra. Also, she thanks everyone who reviewed this story. We hope you enjoy the last chapter.

* * *

"Wow, this place is beautiful!"

Anzu smiled at Elecktra as she peared through the school bus window. It had been five months since the incident and Anzu was now a much happier girl. Her family was slowly begining to come back together, Hiro would be graduating in two weeks, and she would be moving onto her second year. Currently, her class was taking a field trip to a small town that had been untouched by modern technology. Anzu wasn't as excited as most people, for her, this trip had sentimental values. Her family used to come here before Akio's death.

"Hey, Anzu, I heard theres a candy store. Lets go there first!"

Anzu laughed. "Okay Elecktra, but first, there's something I need to do."

Elecktra raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"I need to buy a bottle."

"A bottle?"

"Yes, a bottle."

Elecktra gave her a funny look. "Why on earth would you need a bottle?"

Anzu smiled patiently. "In this town there's a tradition. If you write a note and place it in a bottle, you send it out to see and your wish will come true."

Elecktra gave her another funny look. "You honestly don't believe that would happen do you?"

Anzu smiled again. "Me and Akio used to do it all the time when we came down here."

Elecktra's face fell. "Anzu, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that."

"It's okay, I know what you meant. Besides, I'm letting him go."

"Letting him go?"

"It's time to move on. It's what he would've wanted."

Elecktra smiled. "I understand."

The rest of the trip was silent. Anzu fingered the parchment in her pocket, making sure it was still there. She was begining to feel anxious about getting there, wanting to send her wish out already. The minute they got there, Anzu quickly made way for the store that held the tradition. She smiled at the old woman and thanked her for the bottle. Making her way past people, she quickly existed the port, making her way to the beach. Taking off her shoes and socks, she left them on the shore and got into the water.

"This one's for you Akio." was all she said before uncaping the bottle and placing the piece of parchment in the bottle. Cradling it in her hands. She smiled at the sky before starting to sing.

"In a little port on the outskirts of a town,"

"A young girl stands alone."

"By this sea there exsisted,"

"An old tradition from before."

"Write your wish on a piece of parchement,"

"And place it in a little bottle."

"If you let it flow with the sea, someday"

"Your wish will come true"

Anzu leaned down and placed the bottle in the water, holding it down, not quite ready to let go of it just yet.

"Flow along, little glass bottle,"

"With a message containing a wish,"

"On the other side of the horizon,"

"It quietly disappears."

Anzu smiled to herself, thinking of a memory where she and Akio had been here an she wanted some candy and he bought it for her. Memories of things like that happening were pleantiful. He always did everything for her. She was like a princess to him.

"You always did everything for my sake,"

"Everything that I wanted, and yet"

"I was always so selfish,"

"And troublesome to you."

"You who grant my wishes,"

"Are no longer here."

"Will my thoughts, on this sea,"

"Arrive at their destination?

Anzu took a deep breath and began to sing the rest of the song.

"Flow along, little glass bottle,"

"Tears and a little bit of regret"

"When I had realized my sins,"

"It was always after everything was over."

Anzu paused in her singing, letting go of the bottle and watching it drift away towards the ocean. She smiled, letting the wind blow her hair as she just stood there, watching it get farther away. Something inside her snapped. On tear fell down, then another, and then another until she sank down and started crying. As she cried, she began to sing.

"Flow along, little glass bottle."

"With a message containing a wish,"

"On the other side of the horizon,"

"There it quietly disappears."

Anzu swallowed some tears and nearly choked out the last part.

"Flow along, little glass bottle,"

"Tears and a little bit of regret,"

"If I am able to have kids oneday."

Anzu breathed hard and stood up, a little annoyed by the fact her skirt was wet. She whipped her eyes and smiled. Things would be okay. She would be okay. She had her friends, her family, and Bakura. She wasn't alone. The last thing she said was, "It would be nice if they were twins."

Anzu turned out of the water and grabbed her shoes and socks. When she stood on the harbor, Bakura immediatly greeted her. "Anzu, where have you been, I've been looking every where for you."

Anzu smiled. "I was...saying good bye to someone."

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

Anzu looked up at the sky with a smile. "A friend, a very dear friend."

* * *

Me:Yeah it was short, but I didn't plan for it to be long.

Anzu:I liked the ending

Kaiba:I'm upset I wasn't in it.

Me:I know, but I promise you will be in the next one. Anyway, review! See you all next time! Blood thirsty Angle is leaving the place...for now


End file.
